Invincible
by Oceana Solange
Summary: Adrianna isn't your everyday average girl. She's been through some things in the past. Can she ever forgive her brother for leaving her? Will she ever trust anyone again? And if she does, for how long? I do not own anything but Adrianna.Everything else belongs to their respective owners.
1. Intro

Name: Adriana Lopez.

Ring name: Adri

Birthday: January 14th

Age: 23

Hair color: purple and blue (dyes it constantly)

Eye color: brown.

Skin color: tan.

She has big doe eyes and wavy hair with a bang. She also has a beauty mark near the bottom of her right eye. She has pouty, juicy, lips. She also has a tattoo of a vine starting from her right ribs, to her belly button. There's also a tattoo of a lightning bolt on the left side of her neck. She's on the shorter side only being 5' 2". She's friendly to everyone but if she doesn't like you then she gets a really big attitude.

Adri's POV

I pulled my hood up to protect myself from the rain and got my bags from the trunk of the cab. When I was done, I went inside the building. A stage tech who was passing told me where everything is. The catering sounded better than going to the divas locker room.

There were so many wrestlers in there. I felt like a kid in a candy store, but I had to keep my head in the game. I was set to make my debut tonight. I sat down in a seat in the corner and plugged my ear buds into my ears. I had a little time before I had to get ready. All of a sudden, an African American dude sat in the other seat.

"You're new here." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"The name's Kofi. And you?" he stuck his hand out and I took it.

"Adriana. But you could call me Adri. Either is fine."

We sat in silence just looking at a nearby monitor. The show had started already.

"I have to go and get ready now. Nice to meet you, Kofi."

Nice to meet you too, Adri. Good luck out there and I'll be watching."

I smiled because just from those few minutes, I knew that me and him are going to be close. But I was a little more nervous because I realized that not only is Kofi watching me; but the entire locker room is watching me. First impression is usually the most important. I got dressed in black ripped tights, a gray ripped crop top that showed my tattoo, and black and gray yin yang boots and pads. I don't like wearing a lot of make up, so I just put on red lipstick and put my two-colored hair into a ponytail. When I was done, I warmed up and tried to calm my nerves down.

"Three minutes till you're on, Ms. Lopez." A stagehand called out. I nodded and made my way to the gorilla. Kofi was there looking at the monitor.

"Hey Kofi." He turned around and smiled.

"Wassup Adri? Good luck out there."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"You nervous?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Kind of, yeah." He gave me a hug.

"Well don't be. You're going to do great." My music started playing, "Kick butt out there." I gave him a nod and walked through the curtains.

"Well she's new here. I wonder who she is." I heard Michael Cole ask.

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Jerry said.

I got into the ring. My opponent for the night was Summer Rae. We shook hands and the bell rang. We locked up and she pushes me to a turnbuckle and kicks my torso. Then she pulled my hair, slamming me to the ground. I had a little time to breath as she was gloating to the crowd. She turned back to me and I swept her legs from underneath her. I jumped on top of her and started to lay punches on her. When the referee separated me away from her, I waited patiently for her to get up. When she finally stood, I pulled a neck breaker. She fell to the ground and I dragged her a little bit closer to the corner. I climbed the turnbuckle.

"Oh, she's going up!" JBL said.

"What's she doing up there?!" Jerry asked.

I stood up and looked straight at my target. The crowd was cheering at me. I launched off the top rope and did a shooting star press onto Summer Rae. The crowd went wild as I went for the cover.

1…

2…

3…

The bell rang and the Ref raised my arm. I was so happy I won my first match. I grabbed a mic.

"What's up New York?" I yelled. The crowd was really energetic. "You guys maybe wondering who I am. I am Adri. This is my dream. This match right here is the first of many. And hopefully some will be championships. And you will see me soon. That's a promise." I dropped my mic and walked backstage. The adrenaline was still pumping through my body. I got scooped up in a hug by Kofi.

"That was so awesome!" I smiled, "Hey, we're going to a bar after the show. Wanna go?"

"No thanks. I'm kind of tired. Maybe next time."

"Ok. See you later." I walked away and went inside the divas locker room.

I sat down and sighed happily. This is the dream job I always wanted since I was little with my older brother. But right now, I don't want to even think about him.

"Hey, new girl." I looked up and saw the Bellas, "What's your name?"

"Adriana."

"Well you did pretty good out there. Want to meet the other divas?"

"Not right now, sorry. I'm gonna take a walk."

I hope I didn't come off as rude, but I need to look around. Even if I currently don't want to, I have to see him. I walked out and started looking around. The first place I looked was catering. And I actually spotted him. I walked up to him and he looked me dead in my eyes.

"I have to go. See you in a few." He said to his teammates. He got up and dragged me to the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a diva."

"What? Since when?"

"Not too long ago."

"How come I didn't know of this." I crossed my arms.

"Well, Colby, it was because you were so busy. But I guess we're even now."

"What do you mean, Adriana?"

"I mean, that years ago, you left home and no one told me. I was left in the dark. I was going through a struggle and the only person I actually trusted was gone. I felt that my own brother abandoned me."

"Wait, what struggle?"

"Don't worry about it. It's too late now for that."

"Listen, I'm sorry Adri. I thought that if I left without telling you, everything would be ok. I never meant to hurt my little sister." He gave me a hug and for a second I felt relaxed. But I pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"Because since I was 12, I had to deal with you being gone. I don't think I'm ready for you to touch me yet." I walked back into catering. If you're wondering, I'm related to Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins of the Shield.

"Yo, Adri." Kofi called out. I went to him and sat down. "You alright? You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired."

"You want something to eat?" he shook a container of fruits. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating right now."

"You alright?" he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just sibling problems."

"You have a sibling?"

"Yeah. An older brother who's currently a douche bag."

"What did he do?"

"You'll know soon. And you actually know him." He was about to speak up when a blonde man sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kofi. Who's this beauty?" I gave him a curious look as he stared at me.

"My name is Adriana."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Kofi just shook his head.

"Your flirting isn't working on her."

"I'm gonna go and change out of my sweaty ring gear. See you guys later." I walked into the locker room and sat down. The empty room was both a blessing and a curse. It was too quiet. It reminded me so much of when I was 12. The day after I found out that he left and the house was just as quiet as it is now. It led me to a really dark place.

I caught myself crying and wiped my face. I got and changed into a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats. I let my hair down, allowing it to fall a little past my shoulders. My eyes were still glossy from crying. I walked out the locker room and bumped into the one person who I didn't want to see.

"Adriana-"

"Save it, Colby. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just know that I'm staying here now. And I hope you feel guilty about what you did whenever you see me." I pushed passed him and walked away. I was too busy blinking back the tears to know that I was walking into random hallways. I cursed myself out mentally when I realized that I was lost. I turned around and kept walking, hoping that I'll end up where I'm started.

"Hey, you." I froze and slowly turned around. It was Randy Orton. "What's your name, again?"

"Adriana."

"Well, Adriana, you were good out there."

"Thanks." He walked closer to me and my body started to tense. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I've seen you wrestle for a few months now. You are a really gifted wrestler. And it would be an honor to take you out to dinner after the show." There was something a bit evil about how he looked at me.

"Not tonight. I'm actually pretty tired." I felt my hand being squeezed tighter. I winced a little and he loosened his grip.

"Then rain check?"

"Maybe." I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone in the company so early in my career. He walked closer and whispered in my ear.

"Or maybe we could just go into my hotel room and I could see your body." His hand let go of my hand and gripped my ass. I gasped and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back in shocked and quickly grabbed my neck and pushed me to a wall. His eyes glared into mine and I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Hey, let go of her!" a voice said. He let me go and I slid to the floor. What just happened there, it reminds me so much of what happened years ago. I looked up and it was Joe (Roman Reigns). He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the locker room. It was quiet except for his footsteps.

"Your brother wanted to see you." I looked up at him.

"Why? I told him that I didn't want to talk to him."

"Yea, but he wants to talk to you." We suddenly stopped and he opened the door with me still in his arms. I tried to wiggle out but it was no use. The other two members had already seen me.

"Adri-"Colby started and Joe released me. "Wait, what happened to your neck?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?" he touch my neck and I jumped back in pain, "Fuck, don't do that."

"It's bruising." He said and looked at the other two.

Roman spoke up, "It was Orton. Check her hand too." Colby took my hand in his and examined it. You could see a slight bruise starting to form. He looked like he was about to stab someone.

"I'm gonna kill Orton!" he yelled and I tried to hold back my wince of how loud it was. Hopefully no one saw it.

"Don't worry about it. It was one time."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "But he hurt my baby sister-"

"I'm not your baby sister anymore. The little Adri you knew grew up a long time ago. I could take care of myself. I don't need you or any of your 'hounds' holding my hand while I'm working. I'm not a child anymore. I'm gonna go out there and do what I do best every day and that's wrestling. I'm not afraid of you, Randy, or anyone else. So starting now, you better stay out of my way."

The room was quiet. Colby looked sad, Roman looked like he just wanted to hurt Orton in the ring again, and Dean was just sitting on a bench staring at me. "Just-leave me alone." I walked out the room. I saw the sadness in his eyes while I was talking. I didn't want to hurt him; I just wanted him to know the pain I felt.

**(LINE BREAK)**

**Hey, so I had a little problem. My computer just shut down and erased all my stories I had saved on it. I'm leaving up MRML even though I forgot what I was planning to do with it. Read that story and tell me what you think should happen. And don't forget to review this chapter. Tell me what you think should happen or if she should fall in love and with whom. So I'm gonna go and try to get a head start on writing the next chapter. Wish me luck!**


	2. I'm sorry for everything

The week had passed by quickly for Adrianna and it was finally time for Monday Night Raw. She wore her ring gear which consist of a tight, red, ripped, long sleeved crop top (showing her tattoo), her black shorts, and black boots and pads with the yin yang signs. She was stretching in a corner, waiting for her match with Eva.

"That's her?"

"Yeah. The one with the blue and purple hair."

She turned and saw Orton and Batista staring at her. It made her uncomfortable seeing Batista staring at her like that. And then his mouth turned into a smirk. She had chills running down her spine. But she couldn't let them get to her right before the match. The red- headed diva bounced towards her.

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie."

"I'm Adri."

"I saw you out there last week. You were pretty good." Eva's music started to play and she walked through the curtain. Adri bounced in place for a little bit until her music started to play and she bounced through the curtains.

She bounced out onto the ramp and the crowd went wild. She looked around and walked down into the ring. The bell ranged and the girls immediately locked up. Eva pushed her into the corner and the ref started counting. Eva let go and ran back to Adri only to receive a kick to her face. Eva staggered back and Adri climbed and jumped off the second rope to clothes line her. While the red head was on the floor, the crowd started booing. Adri turned around to see Orton and Batista standing on the ramp, staring at me. The distraction gave Eva the chance to roll her up into the pin. That was it, Adri lost because of the men on the ramp. Eva slipped out the ring to celebrate while the men started to stalk down the ramp. They reached the rope and had a stare down with the small girl. She was ready to fight them if she had to. They just smiled and walked back up the ramp. The crowd booed them as they went backstage. She the shrugged to the crowd and slowly went backstage.

**Adri's POV:**

When I went backstage, I passed by The Shield and they looked in the zone. They walked passed me and I decided to go to a monitor and watch the show. They came out and into the ring and then 11 other superstars came out. By now I was nervous. I know I'm annoyed and angry at him, but I guess a part of me still loves my brother. Before I knew it, all the men were attacking the three of them.

"Adri, thank god I found you!" Kofi ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong?" he pointed to the screen and I looked. All 11 men were gone and now it was Evolution attacking them.

"I overheard them talking about using you for what they want. They were looking for you. I suggest you leave as soon as you can."

"Ok, but I don't have a ride to the hotel."

"I'll take you." He started pulling me but I pulled back when I saw something on the screen. Hunter whispers something to the guys and I saw a flash of worry cross his eyes. "C'mon Adri." I went to the locker room and put my sweater and jeans over my ring gear and slipped on my sneakers. I grabbed my bag and met Kofi in the parking lot.

"Over here." He took my bag and we got into the car. As we drove off, I looked into the mirror and I swear I saw Batista. I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Kofi."

"No problem." The car was quiet for a while and he spoke up again. "Is it Jeff Hardy?"

"What about Jeff Hardy?"

"Is he your brother?"

I laughed, "As cool as it would be, no he is not related to me."

"Dammit. What about the Big Show?"

"Not even close."

"Can you tell me? Please?"

"Not tonight." We finally arrived to the hotel and I grabbed my things and checked in. I wasn't rooming with anyone this time. I went into my room and changed into a shirt and sweatpants and slipped inside the bed. As soon as I got comfortable, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Colby!" I sighed and rolled over.

"Go away, Colby."

"Please, can we talk?"

"I said go away."

"I'll sit out here and wait for you to let me in."

"Well then you better get comfortable." He continued to knock and I turned on my music. It was starting to get late so I ordered some food. I turned off my music to watch TV. It was getting close to one in the morning. So there were no good shows on at the moment. There was another knock on my door and I opened it. It was the delivery guy so I paid him and took the food. I looked down and Colby is sitting on the floor. I could see that he was tired.

"Come on, Colby. I know you're hungry and tired." He followed me into the room and I gave him some food.

"You actually bought food for me?"

I nodded, "Yea, just shush and eat." We ate in silence and he spoke up.

"Adrianna, I can't stand the fact that you're mad at me." I stayed silent. "You're my little sister. As an older brother, I'm supposed to be there for you."

"You're right. You were supposed to be there for me but you weren't. You missed so many things that I thought you would be there to witness it. I thought you would be there to wipe my tears at night. But you weren't there. You didn't even call once except for one of my birthdays. I know you were busy but at least check up on your family." I tried my best for my voice not to crack. He got up out of his seat to hug me and a few tears were released.

"It's ok. Just let it all out. I'm really sorry, Adrianna. I promise that I'll make it up to you." He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. "You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead, something he would always do when I was younger. He left and walked out the door. I fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep that night.

**(Line Break)**

"Yo, Adri, wake up." I heard someone yell as they shook me. I shifted my position on my bed and saw that it was Kofi. He smiled as I glared at him for waking me up.

"I hate you."

"You can hate me later, but I need breakfast right now." He dragged me out of bed and I landed on the floor with the pile of sheets and the blanket. He winned, "C'mon Adrianna! I'm hungry!"

I groaned, "Ok, let me get up first." I got up and threw a sweater over the outfit I slept in. I put my hair into a messy top bun and grabbed my hotel key and phone.

"Are you ready yet?" Kofi yelled from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door with him behind me. We went to the breakfast buffet and we got our food. He led me to a table with some of the other divas.

"Adri, this is Nikki and Brie Bella, Nattie, and Alicia. The other divas are coming down here soon." I waved at them as they smile. I sat down and chatted with the girls for a while. We even exchanged numbers. When I was down, I excused myself and walked to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady looked up and smiled, "You're Adri! Even though you're new to the company, my 6 year old daughter loves you. May I get an autograph please?"

I smiled, "Sure. I have to meet this daughter of yours one day." I signed a piece of paper for her, "Do you know where Colby Lopez is staying today?"

"One second." She typed away one her computer, "He's in room 223. Have a nice day."

I nodded and walked away to look for his room. Once I did, I knocked and waited patiently. Dean opened the door.

"What do you want?" he looked like he had just woken up.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. Is Colby in there?" he grumbled and let me in. Colby was in bed on his phone. "Hey, Colby, you should really tell your friend to lighten up." Me and Dean flipped each other off as Colby just laughed and looked up from his phone.

He gave me a hug, "Hey, Adrianna. He's not a morning person. But what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you guys is alright after last night's beating."

"We're sore but we'll survive. Are you ok?" Colby said as Joe walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's just weird that Orton and Batista were watching my match on the ramp last night. And when Kofi told me that the authority was basically hunting me down. Plus when me and him were leaving, I saw Batista staring at me from a corner of the parking lot."

"What, is the little baby girl finally admitting that she's scared?" Dean mocked.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, "Shut it, Ambrose."

"That is weird." Roman said, "As soon as you come to the WWE, they focus on you."

Colby was deep in thought until he spoke up, "They know she's related to me."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Dean lay down on his bed and said, "What he means is that they know you're related to Seth Rollins of The Shield. And right now, they're after The Shield so they'll try to find our weakness. And we already know what, or who, Seth's weakness is."

"Wow, Ambrose, you actually said something smart for once." I smiled and Dean flipped me off once more, "Love you too, douche."

"But he's right Adrianna. During tonight's shooting, stay with us. Or stay with someone who could protect you when we're in the ring."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll stay with someone."

_**But what we didn't know was that just staying with someone wasn't enough.**_

**(Line Break)**

**That's the end of the chapter. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed. I had a bit of a writer's block and decided to end here. Hopefully the next chapter would be a bit longer. So review on what you think should happen in the story and I might even put it in. Should there be a love interest? Is so, than who? I'll see you guys later. Lots of love!**


	3. I guess things had changed

A few months passed as I walked through the backstage area. I haven't been here for a while because I fractured my leg. It wasn't too bad. I was just upset about what happened while I wasn't here. I saw Roman and waved to him. Dean was talking to someone next to him.

"Hey, Adri. Long time no see." Roman gave me a hug. I turned to Dean.

"Hi, Dean."

"Hi, Adriana, welcome back." He smirked at me.

"Did you know that little Dean here missed you?" Roman said, laughing.

"Awe, did you really?" I laughed with Roman, but Dean looked annoyed. I tried to poke his cheek with my finger, but he swatted it away.

"No, I didn't miss you. I was actually happy that we got some peace and quiet for once."

I mocked hurt, "Is that how you feel Deany?"

"Yes, that's how I feel."

"Here I thought you loved me."

"I really don't love you."

"The lies you tell, Deany." Roman kept laughing. I saw Dean's body tense and I followed his gaze. It was Seth talking to Randy. Me and Randy made slight eye contact and he had a smirk on his face. It was long enough to send a cold shiver down my spine.

I looked at Roman, "So he really did quit The Shield."

Dean started twitching a little, "Yeah, and I want to make sure he regrets it."

Roman patted my back, "Maybe you should speak to him. He is your brother after all."

"I'll do it later. But for now, I want to catch up with two of my favorite boys."

"I have to go and call the wife, but you could catch up with Dean since he missed you so much." Roman smiled and walked off.

"Don't leave me alone with her." He puffed.

"Awe, come on Deany, let's go hang out." I pulled his arm to the locker room.

**(Line Break)**

The Friday Night Smackdown tapping finally started and I was sitting on top of a box with Dean looking at the screen next to me. Seth was already in the ring talking about how he's gonna get the championships because he has the brief case. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go out and talk to him. You wanna come with?" Dean asked me.

"I'm gonna give you a few minutes to get your point across." I gave him a smile and he actually smirked back, "Oh my gosh, Deany! Are you actually smiling at me?" I laughed.

He just shook his head and pushed me playfully, "Whatever, Lopez. I'll see you out there."

He left with a mic in hand and I was getting mentally ready. Seth talked to me for like a month when I got injured, but that was it. Dean's music played and he appeared on the screen.

"You're delusional Rollins," he started, "You're talking crazy. You think you're gonna get your hands on those titles? No, not while I'm around. I warned you; no matter where you are, no matter what you do, no matter how much of a plan you and your sugar daddy, Triple H, concoct; I'm gonna be there every time. I mean hey, how did your little championship thing played out for you last Monday?"

They showed the video of Kane hurting Cena and Triple H calling for Seth. Where he tried to hand in the briefcase but he was attacked by Dean.

"Watch that footage. Watch that footage and watch it over and over and over again. Cause that's your life for the next year. Think that briefcase is a blessing? No, that briefcase is a curse cause it's every excuse I need to ruin your life, to ruin your future, and to ruin that precious face of WWE."

Seth smirked, "Yeah? You think I care? You think I care if you show that video over and over and over again? Look, I know you better than anybody. And I know you don't have what it takes to keep that up for a year. You got LUCKY on Monday Night. You can't keep that up for a year. And you can't stop me from cashing in this contract and becoming the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Dean started walking to the ring, "Of course I can. But I think a certain sister of yours wanted to come out and see her dear big brother."

"Seth has a little sister? I wonder who it could be." Michael Cole asked.

My music played and the crowd went wild.

"Adri is his sister?" JBL asked, shocked.

"Hey there, Seth. You know, when I was home, I thought that maybe it wasn't real that you turned your back. That maybe I was just inside the house for too long and I became delusional. Like, my brother wouldn't do that. He loves his brothers way too much. But coming back to the locker room, it looks like it's true. But not only did you sell out, but you're with the authority? I think you got punched a few too many times by now. Maybe that's why." I glared at him.

"Hey, Adri, haven't seen you in a while. I see you're still hanging out with that crazy lunatic and that big, tough, Samoan backstage. Why don't you ditch them and stay with me. Stay with the authority. Together, we could be a powerful set of siblings."

"I see you're still an asshole. And why should I go to you and the authority? So I could be their little bitch like you and Randy? No thank you." I dropped the mic and Dean ran full speed into the ring and pounced on him.

Randy soon came from backstage and ran to the ring. By then I was next to the announce table. Both of them had the upper hand against Dean. Randy soon stopped to stare at me with a smirk. The shivers I had earlier soon returned. But his face suddenly turned into a frown when a certain music played. He turned to attack Roman who had just slide into the ring. It almost seemed as if Roman wasn't gonna win against them when he got up punching him.

Seth rolled out of the ring and faced me. He stuck his hand out and I just stared at it. The crowd was yelling in excitement and for me not to take his hand. I looked up at him and punched him in his face. Randy pulled him to the ramp and Triple H came out to his music.

He brought the mic to his lips, "Alright, I think you guys made your point. So now let me make my point. And my point is the only one that matters." I rolled my eyes as he continues, "Dean Ambrose, first you want a fight? Well you will get a fight when you face The Viper, Randy Orton. And Roman, since you like to stick your nose in everybody's business, if you interfere tonight, then you are out of the Fatal Four way at the Battleground PPV." I slid in the ring and stood next to the boys. Triple H smiled at me, "And last but not least, Adri. You shouldn't be focusing on Seth. Oh no, you're main concern is the match you have tonight against Ms. Alicia Fox and Ms. Layla in a handicap tag team match. Enjoy!"

Him, Seth, and Randy walked backstage as I growled. That was the equivalent of a teacher giving you a huge project that's due in a few days and they say enjoy. He keeps getting me mad.

**(Line Break)**

I was in the locker room with Dean and Roman, changed into my ring gear. Roman was watching the screen and Dean was pacing. I was in a corner stretching, when there was a knock on the door. Roman got up to answer it.

"Adri, Kofi wants to talk to you."

I got up and walked to the door, "Ok, Roman, tell Deany to stop pacing or he might create a hole."

Roman didn't even have a chance to say anything; we heard a, "Shut up, Lopez." I laughed and walked out the door. I barely closed the door behind me before I jumped into Kofi's arms.

"I missed you, Adri"

"I missed you too." He put me down.

"So, I had to wait months to find out that your brother was Seth?"

"Yeah, he's my older, annoying, brother."

"Then enough about him, what about tonight?"

I let out a puff of air, "I really don't think it's fair, but it's Triple H we're talking about. But I'm gonna go out there and kick some ass."

He smiled and patted my head, "There's the confident Adri I know and love."

"She never left, Kofi." He continued to pat my head.

"I like your hair." I did change it a little. Instead of just purple and blue randomly on my head, most of my hair was blue with my side bang being purple.

"Thanks. It even grew a little."

"I should go soon, let you get ready for the match. Bye." He hugged me and walked away.

"Hey, Adri, can you get Roman out here so I could interview him please? And I want to talk to you later in the show."

"OK. Roman, get your butt out here!" I yelled into the room. He came out and glared at me and I quickly ran into the room. I jumped on the couch and watched Dean watching the screen. I was on my phone when I was suddenly picked up. I yelped as I realized I was upside down. I looked up, down, whatever, and saw Roman holding me by my legs.

"Let me down, let me down."

"No, not until you say sorry for yelling."

"I hate you soo much right now." I yelled.

"I don't believe that. Dean, get her." Dean suddenly got up and moved closer to me.

"Dean, help me!" I yelled to him. He smirked to me and put his fingers on my sides.

"Mm, I think I'm good." He started tickling me and I squirmed in Roman's arms.

"Ok, ok, let me down first." He turned me over so I could stand on my feet. I was gonna run for it, but Roman still had his hand on my sleeve. Not wanting any of my arms to show, I quickly tried to pull my hand away, "I'm sorry, now let me go." He did and he sat down on the couch. I continued to stretch in my corner. I looked up and I saw Dean staring at me.

"May I help you, Good?" he shook his head and walked to the couch, "Well, I'm gonna go to the gorilla. Wish me luck." They grunted and I walked out of the room. I skipped in my spot for a few seconds and continued walking to the curtain. My music began to play and I ran through the curtains.

The crowd was going wild already. I was in game mode as I slid into the ring. Alicia and Layla were already there. All three of us were in a fighting stance. As soon as the bell rang, both of them ran and attacked me. I was already cornered and it wasn't even twenty seconds. The official finally got some order to put one of them outside. I just got to my feet when Layla came over and slapped me. I glared at her and there was a flash of fear in her eyes.

She tried to run to tag Alicia, but I caught her in a running bulldog. I dragged her so she could stand up and threw punches after punches to her head. She suddenly blocked my arm to punch me in the face. She used the moment to run to Alicia. I caught her feet and pulled her even though she was still hanging on to the rope. I kicked her gut and dropped her to the mat. But then Alicia ran in and clotheslines me. Still in shock, it took me a little bit to get back up to my feet. I was then brought back down by a kick to my face. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up to push me through the ropes.

My head was the first thing to hit the floor and I had to stay there for a little. Layla was running towards me but I pushed her past me and she was knocked out by going head first into the steel pole. I moved kinda slowly to get to the ring. I used all the power that was left to run to her. I did a battle cry as I performed a Hurricanrana on Alicia. I pinned her for the three count and the ref raised my hand.

"And your winner by pin fall, Adri!"

The crowd was cheering until I felt a blow to the back of my head. I fell to the mat as both Alicia and Layla stomped on me. I had no more strength in my body so all I could do was try and protect myself. It seemed like forever until the officials pushed them away. My body was in pain. One official helped me get out of the ring and to see the trainer.

"Hey, Adriana. Just set her down here." They helped me climb to the table. He was examining me and I was watching Dean on the screen. The trainer looked at me and smiled, "Well the good news is that it's only bruising. The bad news is that you're not gonna look too pretty tomorrow. So you could stay here and I'll give you an ice pack for your head." He gave me one and went into the office. I slowly but surely made my way of the table and walked to the locker room Roman and Dean was staying in. I wanted to try and get my stuff together so that I could leave and go to my bed. Roman had my bag in his hand and gave it to me.

"I'm gonna go check on Dean. Go change and we can leave." He patted my head and left me to go to the girl's bathroom. I changed into a purple long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black combat boots. I let my hair down and threw away the now melted ice pack as I left the bathroom.

"Leave it to you to take long in the bathroom." Dean said with a pain smirk. He was holding his shoulder.

"I'm guessing your shoulder hurts?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Well someone's in a pissy mood. Where's Roman?"

"He went for the car. And I don't think you're gonna be in a good mood once you see your face in the morning."

"So I've been told." I really wasn't excited to look at my face tomorrow. I frowned and he chuckled at me.

"Awe, don't be so sad, you're gonna look ten times more attractive."I punched him in the side and limped away. He jogged up and put his good arm around me. I grumbled and he just smirked in response. We walked out the door and saw Roman leaning against the car.

"It looks like Dean's happy he got his girl back." Dean instantly let go of me and put our things in the trunk. I climbed into the back seat of the car and put my head against the window. Soon enough, we were off to the hotel. I sighed at the fact I'm staying in the same room as Dean and Roman because the hotel was full.

"Everything alright, Adri?" Roman asked.

"She's upset on the bruises on her face." Dean chuckled.

"Whatever, Dean. I'm going to sleep." I shifted and was dozing already.

"But we're already here. You have to get up." Roman said. I looked up and I groaned.

As soon as we got into the hotel room I went straight for the bed. Roman had the room next to us. There were two; twin-sized beds and I randomly chose one. I heard the door closed and I got up to change into my pajama pants in the bathroom. I also brushed my teeth and put my hair into a bun. When I went back into the room, dean was sitting on the other bed, flipping through the channels. I dived under the covers to my bed and looked at the TV screen.

"Adriana, are you still awake?" he asked. I nodded and saw him stare at me. The only light in the room was the one coming from the TV. "Can I ask you a question?"

I giggled and said, "You just did."

"I'm being serious."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?" I got a bit uncomfortable.

"Just because I like wearing long sleeve. Is there a problem?"

"You and I both know that's bull." He got up and sat right in front of me.

"No it's not. I'm telling the truth!" he just stared at me and grabbed my arm. I jumped as he pulled my sleeve up. It revealed a bunch of scar marks going up my arm. Some were as recent as late last year, and some were fading now because they were old. I couldn't even look at my own skin. But he kept staring at it. Almost like if he was thinking about something.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, I think that's enough looking. You should go to bed; we have a long day of travel tomorrow." He nodded and mumbled a goodnight. And even though I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think about what Dean just saw. And I thought it was weird that I didn't do anything. Usually I move away so people wouldn't see. But this time I allowed him to see some of the scars. Ugh, guess I'm getting only a little bit of sleep.

**(Line Break)**

**AAANNNNNDDDDD that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know you want to kill me for being gone for soo long. But I had a bit of writer's block and then I was trying to make this chapter longer. But anyways, please read and review. Any criticism is good and much appreciated. Just don't be rude about it. Okay, bye!**


	4. Going back home? Oh how fun

"Rise and shine!" Roman yelled as he banged his fists on the door. Me and Dean both groaned and I snuggled more into the blanket. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door and a swipe, "I'm glad I got a key from the front desk. Time to get up, Dean. You too Adrianna."

I can hear Dean getting up, but I shook my head, "No, I don't wanna get up."

He put a cup right in front of my face, "I brought coffee and food. I instantly removed the covers from my face.

He had a giant smile on his face and I growled, "Damn morning person."

He put his hands up, "Hey, down girl, it's not my fault that we have to travel to the next city for the house shows."I got up and grabbed my clothes.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom, "Dean, hurry up and put on your bra so I could shower already." Roman chuckled and sat on my bed.

Dean opened the door and smiled at me, "Don't you look pretty today?" I flipped him off and pushed passed him and into the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror and groaned. There was a bruise on my cheek area. No doubt there were bruises on the rest of my body. I stripped and stepped into the shower. It wasn't a lot of bruises like I thought. But my body hurts like crazy. I got out and put on a red button up that showed my upper back, black skinny jeans, put my hair down, and got black stud earrings.

"Hurry up princess, we don't have all day." Dean said. I opened the door and glared at him. I just put on my boots and got my bags. Dean looked at me, "I'm surprised you're not wearing any makeup."

I shrugged as we walked out the door, "One, I don't like wearing makeup. And two, it's not so bad. I thought it was going to be worse."

Roman, who was walking ahead of us, yelled back, "Come on love birds, we don't want to be stuck in traffic. And don't forget I have your coffee."

Dean muttered, "I want to punch him in the face."

Roman didn't even look back when he said, "I heard that Jonathan." I giggled and walked a little faster.

**(Line Break)**

I was sitting in the back seat with my blanket on my body since the guys decided to put on the ac full blast.

"You know it's not that cold, right?" Roman said.

I shook my head, "Are you kidding? I'm freezing back here."

"You get cold easily?"

"I have no fat to keep me warm when people decide to turn the ac on full blast when it's barely 75 degrees outside." I cuddled into my blanket and looked out the window.

"Well, you actually do have some fat on your body." Dean said. Me and Roman gave him a confused look as he smirked, "but you're sitting on it." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, are you guys gonna miss me this weekend?" I said. Friday night I am supposed to fly back to New York since it was my day off.

"Yea, but we'll see you for the Smackdown taping." Roman said.

"I never said that I would miss her. I actually like it when she's gone."

"Shut up, Ambrose, you know that's a lie." I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand away. I just smiled, "But I don't want to go back home. Can't I just travel with you guys?"

"You have to go back, Adrianna. You need to see the doctors. Maybe even catch up on some rest."

I sulked and rested my head on the window, "But I can catch up on some rest while I'm here." I yawned and fell asleep.

(Line Break)

I woke up and the sun was shining bright in the sky. I looked and saw Dean driving and Roman eating something.

"I see the princess is finally awake." Dean smirked.

Roman twisted his body to look at me and I smiled, "See, Roman? I told you I could get rest here."

"We stopped to get lunch." Roman threw a sandwich at the backseat. I picked it up and started eating, "I told you she was hungry, Dean."

"She could've survive not eating anything." I glared as he smirked back, "Hey, don't kill me when I'm driving the car."

The rest of the car ride was annoying each other, Roman laughing at us, and sleeping. It was actually fun. We drove straight to the next arena for the house show.

(Like 2 or 3 hours later cause I'm too lazy to write all of that)

I was sitting on a chair watching a Roman Reigns v. Kane match on the screen. I was wiping my face with a towel since I just finished my match with Cameron. I had won with the help of Naomi/ Trinity distracting her.

"Excuse me, are you Adrianna?" I nodded and turned to the voice, "Oh, hi! I'm April, but you can call me A.J." I smiled at the equally as small diva.

"Nice to meet you, A.J. You could call me Adri." I shook hands with her and she smiled brightly.

"I saw that we were rooming together tonight. And I've seen you around backstage, I think we could be great pals." I laughed at her bubbly personality. She sat down and we chatted about random things. I have never clicked with another female this fast in my life. It was a weird, yet happy feeling.

"Do you have a ride to the hotel?" I asked.

"Nope, I was gonna take a taxi."

"You could ride with me, Dean, and Roman."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yea, of course. Besides, I need one girl friend to keep me sane." She giggled and she picked up her bag.

"So, what's going on with you and Ambrose?" I blinked at her question and laughed.

"There's nothing going on between me and Dean."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"For some reason, I don't believe that." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, you should."

"There's nothing going on?" I nodded, "Well, there's gonna be something in the future." She muttered as she sipped her drink.

"No, it's nothing, and it's gonna stay that way." This time she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She looked passed me and smiled widely, "Speak of the devil."

Dean plopped down on a chair between us and put his arms around both of us. April still had the smile on her face and I glared at her not to say anything.

"Hey, ladies." Dean said.

I made a stank face, "Didn't you just have a match?"

"Yea."

"Go and shower, you smell." He shrugged and just stayed there, " oh, and April wanted a ride to the hotel."

"Sure, we're gonna leave soon as Roman is here."

April stood up, "Then I'm gonna go and grab our bags. I'll be back." She smiled at the both of us and walked away. I felt like she was looking straight at me when she smiled.

"But really, you do smell." He just smirked and put his other arm on me, giving me a hug.

"You enjoy it."

"I really don't. Go and take a shower, dean."

He hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear, "Would you join me in the shower?"

"Tempting, Mr. Ambrose, but I'll pass." He pouted and got up.

"You're no fun, Rollins."

"Never said I was." He walked away and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. His face was really close to my face.

After a few minutes of waiting, Roman and Dean came. April soon ran to us with a panicked expression.

"Everything alright, Aj?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you should see for yourself." She pulled my arm to the diva locker room.

"Where's my bag?" she pointed to the bathroom. I ran inside and gasped. My clothes were everywhere. There were different colors on my clothes and it smelled like paint and there were stains that I didn't want to think where it came from. I shook my head, "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw your things like this." The only thing that survived was my phone. I grabbed it and walked out of the locker room. April was walking next to me, "Do you have an idea who would've done this?"

"No clue. But I have some more clothes in the car." We walked up to the guys and I explained what happened, "Hey, Dean, can I use your jacket?" I didn't even wait for his response as I slipped on the jacket. It was pass my butt and my hands disappeared in the sleeves.

"I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no, either."

We all walked outside and I pulled the jacket closer. The cold night air hit my body and I wished I had something to cover me up more. As soon as Roman unlocked the car, I ran inside to the backseat. It was warm compared to outside.

"You know, usually people run for shotgun." April commented, "Which is mine."

Roman closed the trunk, "Yea, but she loves the backseat."

Dean slid in next to me and looked at his phone. I cuddled more to his jacket and used his arm as my pillow. He said nothing as the car started moving. I fell asleep as it was quiet in the car.

When I woke up, my body was suddenly warm. I saw Roman and April talking about something. I didn't really care at the moment. I moved my head a little to look at Dean. His arm was around my body, and his head rested on top of mine. That would explain the warmth. I just stayed still and looked out the window.

"So, Adri," April said quietly, "are you excited to go back home and get some rest?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm going back to an empty apartment. It's not exciting at all."

"Don't you have family you want to see?"

"No. it's just me."

"Really? Because Seth likes to talk about his family sometimes."

"Yea." I saw a confused expression on her face, but she said nothing.

"Well, wake Dean up. We're almost at the hotel."

I tapped Dean's shoulder and he made a random sound, "Wake up, we're almost there."

He lifted his head slowly and stretched. When we got there, I got April's things and my suitcase out of the trunk.

"Well,, good night guys. I'll see you guys on Tuesday." I gave both Roman and Dean a hug and walked away. My flight was at eight, so I would have to wake up early.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna pass out as soon as soon as I get in." I nodded when I opened the door and she threw her things in the corner and plopped on the bed.

I kept the lights off and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels on the tv and looked at the clock. It was only 10 pm. I sighed and grabbed my room key and phone. As soon as I walked out the door, I saw Chris Jericho passing by me. He looked with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Adri, right?" I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, and I have a flight in the morning."

"Oh, well I'm about to go outside. You wanna join?"

"Sure. I need to get some fresh air anyways." We started walking down the hallway together.

"So, what's with the outfit? Wrestling gear and a jacket?" I had completely forgotten about it until I looked down. I told him the whole situation about my bag back in the arena and me using Dean's jacket for warmth. He laughed at the story, " Why can't we ever have a normal day backstage?"

"Because normal is boring."

He looked at me, "Is that what you tell people when they say you're not normal?"

I shook my head, "No, I say that I'm just limited edition." He laughed again, "It's true."

He ruffled my hair, "You're cute, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"To me you are."

"You're just old."

"I'm not old; I'm experienced."

I looked at him, "Is that what you tell people?"

We both laughed and walked out the hotel. We settled on going to a nearby diner and people were staring at me. We sat down in a booth and the waiter came.

"May I get you guys anything?" the waiter said.

"Yea, can we get two hot chocolates, please?"

She kept looking at me and I spoke up, "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

She gave me a stank look, "Yea, your outfit is weird."

Without thinking, I said, "Yea, and so is the weave on your head. But you don't see me complaining."

Chris started to laugh but then pretended to cough. We ignored him and glared at each other until she walked away to get our drinks.

"The look on her face was priceless." Chris laughed.

"I guess I'm that lovable." I gave him a big smile.

We finally got the hot chocolates (I ignored her glare) and continued chatting.

"Did you know, that you look much prettier when you smile."

I blushed and said, "So I should smile more often?"

"Yea. I think it would make people more happy."

"Really?"

"Mhm, I know it made me happier. I actually want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"If you ever have any problems, I'm here always. Especially when it comes to the company."

"Thank you; but I'm confused. Why are you telling me this?"

"I know we just met face to face, and it might be a little creepy. But I seen you backstage and in the ring. Even when you smile, I see something in your eyes. It's like even though you're smiling, you're not always completely happy. Like you're in pain."

I looked down at my coffee, "Yea, you're right."

He nodded and looked at his watch, "I think it's time to go back to the hotel. It's a little past midnight."

We got out of the booth, pay the waiter, I glared at her for a few seconds, and Chris dragged me out of the diner. It was a quiet walk from there to my hotel room.

He turned to me, "Well, that was nice."

"Yea. We should hang out like this again soon."

"Sure. But I don't want your little boyfriend, Dean, coming after me."

"He's not my boyfriend, Chris."

"I don't believe that."

"Funny; April said the same thing earlier."

He smiled and ruffled my hair again, "Good night, kid. I'll see you backstage."

"Good night." He walked away and I went into my room. As soon as I plopped on my bed, I fell asleep. And it seemed like only an hour; but I woke up after 4 hours of sleep to my phone.

I turned my alarm off and slowly got up. I pulled some clothes from my suitcase and went to the bathroom. I quickly did my hygiene routine. I put on a white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and since my boots got ruined, I put on black flats. I put on studs and a beanie. My hair was down today; and I had a hoodie with me just in case I got cold. I left the bathroom and got my things ready. My phone vibrated and I opened it.

_Hey, Adri. If you want, I could give you a ride to the airport. My room is 426. Just knock on the door._

_X Dean_

I was gonna call a taxi, but I think I'll accept the free ride. I wrote a little note saying goodbye to April and left it on her bedside table. I got my things and left the room. I walked down to Dean's room and knocked softly on the door. It wasn't even 5 seconds when he opened the door.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I said. I remembered how he hated when I would do that in the mornings.

He grumbled at me and walked out the room. We walked next to each other, "At least I'm not the one who looks like they got jumped."

"Whatever, Deany."

"Don't call me that."

"No promises, Deany." he mumbled something and I just said, "Love you too."

"I never said I love you."

"You didn't have to. I could read your mind." He shook his head and the rest of the walk to the car was quiet. When we got in, I could tell that he was deep in thought, "Everything alright?"

"Yea, can I ask you a question?"

I smiled, "You just did. But ask away."

"How come you don't have a family?"

I was shocked, "How did you-"

He cut me off, "I was listening in the car yesterday."

"oh, I thought you were sleeping. Long story short, some things happened and I ended up being disowned by almost everyone."

He said nothing else and I turned on the radio. There was an accident so we were stuck in traffic for a little. By the time we made it to the airport, I barely had half an hour to get to my gate. We both got out of the car and he handed me my suitcase.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Tuesday. Don't miss me too much."

"Oh please, I think you're the one who would miss me the most." I gave him a hug.

"Yea, yea. Go before you miss your plane. Bye, Adri."

"Bye, Deany."

He grumbled something as I grabbed my suitcase and ran inside the airport. I rolled my eyes at the place I'm currently calling home. New York isn't bad; it's my apartment.

**(Line Break)**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I had some writer's block, but I pushed myself to upload a chapter for you guys. So sorry if this chapter was crappy. If you don't know yet, I love to hear you guys' thoughts and ideas and criticism. So r&amp;r and I hoped you enjoy.**


	5. They not holding back now

It was Monday and I was getting a taxi from the airport. I was supposed to come back last week Tuesday, but the doctor wanted me to rest my leg some more. When I was in the car; I texted Aj that I landed safely and that I'm on the way to the hotel. I leaned back in my seat and tried to relax. I was finally out of my house. I went to Manhattan to shop, but it's only so fun when you're by yourself. So the only option was to go to the gym, but I could only stay there for so long.

"Ma'am, we're here."

I looked up and pay him, "Thank you." I got with my luggage and walked to the front desk in the lobby. Aj was right next to the elevator, smiling at me.

"Hey, Adri!" Aj screamed as she ran to me.

"Hi, Aj." She gave me a big hug.

"I missed you so much. I was bored backstage."

"I missed you, too."

"How about we drop off your things and find Roman and Dean?"

I nodded and followed her to our room. We chatted about what happened while I was gone. And then we laughed about random things. We dropped of my things and headed to the room. When we knocked, Roman opened with a smile.

"Hey, Adri."

"Hi Roman." I gave him a hug and we went inside. I saw Dean lying down on the couch watching TV. I jumped and sat on his stomach, "Hi Dean!"

He just grunted at the impact and glared at me. I smiled and hit his chest.

"Oh gosh, she's back. Just when I was relaxing." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know you missed me."

He pulled me down and hugged me, "yea, yea, whatever."

My body was tensed and I got up from the hug.

April walked to us, "Adri, do you want to go swimming with us and some people from the company?"

I shook my head and stood up, "I think I'll pass. I am pretty tired." I felt bad for lying to her, but I had to.

"Oh, ok. We'll leave you alone then."

"I'll see you guys later." I waved and went back to my bed in our room.

I heard some people outside the door talking excitedly about the pool and that just made me kinda depressed. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed and went to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and yoga pants and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked everywhere on my body. Before I knew it, tears were falling and I curled up on the bathroom floor. My body shook violently and my chest was heavy.

"Adri? Adrianna?" I heard April's voice, "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, "Umm, yea. I'm ok."

I got up and put on my clothes. I washed my face and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. I saw her sitting on my bed with a worried expression. I didn't make eye contact as I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. Apparently, I was in there for 3 hours. It was almost time to leave to go to the arena.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've been crying." I just nodded and walked to my bags, "Well I'm gonna go and take a shower."

She went inside the bathroom and I got my bag ready and waited for April. When she got out, we left and walked to the car where we saw Dean and Roman.

"You ok, Adri?" Roman asked, putting his large hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, why?"

"You look like you were crying."

April nodded in agreement, "I said that earlier."

I just put my bag in the trunk and slid in the backseat. I plugged my ear buds in my ears and zoned the real world out. April sat next to me and stared. I didn't look at her. I felt someone tap my leg and I looked up and saw Dean looking at me. I stopped my music.

He opened his mouth, "Me, Roman, and Cena have a 6-man tag team tonight."

"Against who?"

"Kane, Orton, and Seth. We were wondering if you wanted to come down to the ring with us."

"Sure. I don't have an actual match tonight anyways." He nodded.

We got to the arena and April and I got dressed in the locker room. I left her so she could get prepared with her tag team match. This time I brought my bag with me to Dean and Roman's locker room. I opened the door and sat on the couch. I looked at them (who were both shirtless).

Dean smiled at me, "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

"Eh, it's alright." He threw a shirt at me and I laughed. Roman sat next to me, "Did your hair get longer?"

"Yea, why?"

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Because it's pretty. You very pretty hair Mr. Anoa'i"

"Well you have very crazy hair Ms. Lopez." Roman looked at the screen to see Cena talking about Battleground. Roman got up, "I'm gonna go to the ring and talk to him. Dean, make sure Adri doesn't leave your sight."

Dean gave him a confused look, "Why do I have to watch over her?"

I stood up, "Yea, I'm not a baby. I don't need a babysitter."

Roman sighed and opened the door, "Don't forget who's after all of us. And even though Seth won't hurt his little sister; the rest of the authority wouldn't mind getting their hands on her."

"But I can take care of myself." I said.

"Yea, you said that last time but Randy was able to corner you." Roman walked out the door, "Just don't let her out of your sight, Dean."

I heard a sigh and Dean sat next to me, "You wanna walk with me to do my segment?"

I nodded and followed him outside the locker room. After what seems like forever, we saw the cameramen setting up. He stood in a place and I stood next to him. Roman and Cena were talking and you can feel the tension in the ring.

Dean spoke up, "Guys," both men looked up at the large screen, "I understand the whole testosterone driven competitiveness that's going on right now; but enough of this 'prettiest girl at the dance' argument routine you got going on. Cause we ain't dancing tonight, boys! We're fighting! We got a 6-man tag. It's Kane, Randy Orton, and Triple H's little bad boy: Seth Rollins. Now the Authority always has a plan, but tonight, I have my own. It's called 'Operation Screw the Authority' and it starts when you two stop arguing, we get together, and we kick their asses!"

All of a sudden, you could feel the tension where we were standing. It's like it traveled from the ring to here. I looked to my side and saw Orton. When I turned my head, I saw Seth behind us. That's when Dean threw the first punch to Kane and Randy threw me to the floor. I was going to get back up and try to help out, but that's when I saw 3 pairs of legs right in front of me. When I looked up, I saw Alicia, Rosa, and Cameron. Rosa pulled me up by my hair and Cameron repeatedly hit my mid section with a chair. When they were done with that, Rosa threw me over a table. I gritted my teeth when my back hit the concrete floor.

Ignoring the pain, I got up on the table and dived down on all three of them. I grabbed one of the pipes that were there and started hitting them. When I was done, I was going to go over and attack Randy, but Alicia hit me and then she suddenly backed off after kicking me in the stomach. I was leaning on the wall to help me stand up. Randy, Kane, and Seth were leaving and I looked at Dean. He was barely conscious when I limped over to him. The paramedics and trainers came and checked on him.

"We have to bring him to a hospital." Mike (the trainer) told me. I nodded as they loaded him up on the stretcher. Mike stopped me from following and brought me to the office so he could see what damage has been done. He brought an ice pack, "So once again, all you have is bruises. Especially on your stomach. So I want you to stay here and ice it. And I actually mean it, Adrianna. Stay here!" I nodded and put the ice pack on my stomach while he went into another room. I was watching the Sheamus v. Miz match when Roman and Cena walked through the door.

Roman ruffled my hair, "You alright, Adri?"

I smiled, "Just a little sore, but I'll survive."

Cena walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder, "Ah, so I finally get to meet the famous Adri. I'm glad you're ok."

I nodded and Roman looked around, "Where's Dean?"

"He's on the way to the hospital right now. So what are you going to do now?"

Cena took off his hat and rubbed his head, "Just continue to win."

"I think you guys could beat their asses. Just try to stay on the same page. Now get out so I could rest for a few minutes." They said their goodbyes and left. I watched the rest of the show in peace and quiet.

**(Line Break)**

It was later in the night and it was almost time for the main event and I was walking with Roman. Even though my body still hurts, I'm still gonna support them. I followed Roman out into the crowd and the audience went wild. They really love him. He easily crossed the barricade and I hopped over it. While Roman was hyping up the crowd, I went inside the ring and Ric Flair smiled and give me a hug. He shook Roman's hand and left to walk up the ramp. That's when Cena walked out and had a little moment with him. Cena walked down the ramp and slid in the ring, doing his normal entrance. I went out and stood by ringside. Seth Rollins came out with his briefcase; followed by Orton. Then Kane came out and when he went in the ring, I flinched a little at the fire.

The bell rang and the match began. It was Cena against Seth first. But then Seth soon tagged Orton in. and after it looked like Cena was getting the upper hand, Orton tagged in Kane. When Cena was cornered in our side, Roman tagged himself in. now he was getting the upper hand. When he was distracted from hitting Orton off the apron; Kane ran and tackled him. Seth tagged in and attacked Roman. After a little bit, Kane was tagged back in. I climbed and balanced on the barricade, hyping up the crowd to chant Roman's name. Roman got some momentum and tackled Kane. Both were down and the crowd went wild.

He tagged Cena and Kane tagged Seth. But the Kane distracted Cena, which allowed Seth to kick his face. Seth dragged him to the corner and Orton tagged himself in to do a quick 2-on-1 attack. Orton was the one with the upper hand. He then tagged Kane. Roman looked ready to be tagged in. but Kane was still dominate at the moment. Cena tried to pick Kane up for the AA, but he crumbled under the weight. Kane dragged him and Seth was tagged in. I was worried that Cena won't have enough strength to tag Roman. Seth had Cena in a sleeper hold and continued to dominate Cena. Cena finally used all his strength to jump up and tagged Roman as Seth tagged Randy. Roman was dominate, even doing a superman kick to Orton's face. He stopped Kane from attacking him and he pushed Seth over the rope. All those distractions allowed Randy to attack him. But then Roman did a Samoan drop to Randy. Then Kane appeared again and both he and Randy started to attack Roman, causing a disqualification. Then Cena slid into the ring and fought Randy. Cena ducked just in time for Kane to accidentally punch Randy and to punch Kane repeatedly. He went for the AA on Kane, but Kane pushed him into Roman, who was in the middle of giving a spear to Randy. Then when Roman was looking at what he accidently done, Kane kicked his face.

There were bodies everywhere in the ring. Kane turned slowly to me and my whole body just tensed up. He turned back around and Orton quickly put him in a RKO. But then he slid out the ring and walked up to me. He grabbed my arm and smirked at me. He tried to drag me but I kept pulling my arm away. He pulled my arm harder and I punched him in the jaw. He let go of my arm to touch the spot where I punched him and I saw anger in his eyes. I started running around ringside, Randy not too far behind me. I saw Roman running towards us and I quickly ducked under his arms and he gave a spear to Orton. We both climbed into the ring and I raised his hand in the air. I put it down and he climbed the turnbuckle and I climbed the second middle rope. The crowd was cheering loudly and we walked back stage.

"You alright, Baby Girl?" Roman said as he put his arm around me.

I laughed and nodded, "I'm alright. I think I should be asking you if you're ok."

"I'm sore, that's all." We went in the locker room and I looked at my phone.

"Dean said that he's at the hotel and that he's ok. And Aj said she's gonna get a ride with Paige to the hotel."

He was going through his bag, "Ok, how about we get dressed and then leave?"

I nodded, "Can we grab food on the way to the hotel? I'm hungry."

He made a sound and went to the bathroom to change. I took out my clothes and went in the bathroom as soon as he was done. After, we got our bags and went to the car. I actually sat in the front this time.

"Wow, Adrianna Lopez is actually sitting in the front this time?"

I punched his arm and he just smiled. When he started driving, I looked at him, "Thanks for saving my ass from Orton again."

"No problem. You're like family to me. I won't let anyone harm you."

I nodded and thought about what he just said, "You won't let anyone hurt me?"

"I'll make sure that no one touches you?" I was deep in thought when he looked at me, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" I snapped out of it and smiled.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

He nodded and smirked, "Well we're almost at the hotel. So you can get some rest soon."

We got something to eat and arrived to the hotel.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna go straight to bed. Night, and tell Dean I said the same thing."

He nodded and gave me a hug as my body tensed, "Ok, good night Adri."

I went inside the room and sighed. The night was finally over. I changed into my pajama pants and kept on my shirt from today. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. I was shocked to see Dean there.

He smirked, "So are you just gonna stand here; or are you going to let me in?"

I quickly moved to the side and closed the door. He made himself comfortable on my bed, "Not to be rude or anything; but what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't spend some time with you?" I sat down next to him and just stared, "Fine, I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I saw the show. I saw Randy grabbed you."

"Oh, that was nothing. Roman helped me."

"Yea but I saw something, Adrianna."

I smiled, "Well of course you did, Dean. That's why you have eyes."

"I'm being serious. I saw fear in your eyes. That wasn't there when you first came to the company. And I see it outside the ring too. When I gave you a hug earlier, you tensed up and pulled away quickly. Before, you would love to give people hugs."

I cursed underneath my breath at him being so observant, "Yea, well everyone changes."

He was staring at me for a few moments before he said, "Roll up your sleeves."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why should I?"

"Just do it."

"Who are you? Nike?" he glared at me and I gave in. I slowly rolled up my sleeves and looked away. I couldn't look at my arms or Dean's face.

"Some of these are recent. I knew it."

"How did you know?"

"Cause you were always itching at your arms." I nodded and just sighed, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"It's complicated, Dean. And I'm not ready to tell anyone. Especially someone I only met a few months ago."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Fine then. But I'm here when you're ready to tell me."

I smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Awe, I guess Mr. Good does have a heart."

He pushed my hands away and rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. Just don't tell anyone. I think it's time for bed."

"Are you going to stay here or leave?"

He yawned and made himself comfortable, "I think I'm gonna stay here."

I looked around, "But you're staying in my bed."

"We're both adults. We can sleep in the same bed. Come here." He pulled me down next to him and my head rested on his chest, "And just relax. I won't hurt you."

I tried to relax and he hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

**(Line Break)**

I woke up and instantly felt something around me. I looked up to see Dean still sleeping. I didn't feel like moving, so I just kept looking at his face. His hair was in his face so I pushed it away. He stirred and he opened his eyes. We made eye contact and he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Awe, good morning sunshine."

He grumbled and glared at me, "Don't call me that. And I learned something while you were sleeping."

"And that is?"

He smiled, "One, you're really warm. And two, you're a cuddlier."

We both looked down and saw that I was hugging him back this whole time.

I got up and stretched, "Whatever, we should get breakfast."

He ran his hand through his hair, "We should; or we can be lazy today and you can come back here. You're my source of warmth."

"You have to get up at some point."

"No I don't. We're not needed tonight." I cursed at the fact that he was right. It's like he knew what I was thinking and opened his arms. I went back into bed and he wrapped his arm around my body. He smiled then I flinched when his hand came into contact with my side that was currently exposed.

"Why the hell is your hand so cold?"

"I don't know. But that's why I need your warmth." I looked up again at him and I blushed when I realized how close our faces were. His phone beeped and he looked at it, "Roman wants to know if we wanted to watch a movie with him and Aj."

"Sure." I watched him type on his phone and then put it away. I got up from the bed.

"Why are you getting up?"

I ruffled his hair, "Because I want to take a shower."

"Can I join? We could save water."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes, "No. you can either stay here or get out of my room. But you're not joining me in the shower."

He yelled as I went into the bathroom, "Save the fishes!"

I closed the door and did my hygiene routine. When I was done, I wore jean shorts, a black vest, and black flats. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked out the bathroom. I slipped on a light sweater and jumped on the bed where Dean was looking on his phone.

I took off my flats to stand up and jump on the bed. I continued jumping until he finally noticed me, "Dean, I'm done."

He pulled me down by the waist, "I see that. Then let's go."

I put on my flats and got my room key and phone before leaving with Dean. We got to the room and Dean opened the door. Aj ran and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "Hey, Aj. So what movie are we watching?"

Roman showed the disk, "We're gonna watch World War Z. April's choice."

I nodded and sat on the bed with April as Roman and Dean sat on the other. The movie seemed to finish quickly. While they were talking about the movie, my phone beeped. I looked at the text message and I instantly felt sick. I didn't even finish reading the text before I felt dizzy.

Roman looked at me, "You ok, Adrianna? You look kinda sick."

I faked a smile, "I'm ok. I just need some fresh air."

I sprinted out of the room and didn't stop until I was outside the hotel. I slowed down to a walking pace and stopped when I was a few blocks away. I leaned on the building and breathe heavily. I counted in my head and my breathing was going back normal. I slid on the wall and rested my head on my arms. Tears were falling down my face. When I felt like I had enough strength, I got up and walked back to the hotel. I furiously wiped my face, making sure there were no tears on my face. When I got back to the hotel, Aj was pacing frantically.

She spotted and ran to me, "Oh my gosh, Adrianna Lopez, where have you been? We were worried sick. We thought you were going to be gone for like an hour at most. But you were gone for 4 hours. We thought something had happen."

"It's ok, April. I'm here and unharmed."

"Well you should go upstairs. Roman is keeping Dean in the room. We didn't want Dean to panic too much."

I nodded and both of us went upstairs silently. I followed her into the room and both guys looked at me. I couldn't help but look to the floor. I was shocked when Dean engulfed me into a hug.

Roman sighed, "I'm not gonna say too much because I'm pretty sure Aj made you feel guilty in the lobby. But you shouldn't do that, Adrianna. We were worried." I looked at him and nodded, "Whatever happened, you looked emotionally drained. Maybe you should get some rest."

Dean pulled my arm and we went to my room. When we got there, I laid down on the bed and Dean sat next to me.

"Who is he?"

I sat up, "What?"

"Who's 'Ramon'?"

I looked down, "Umm. He's an ex."

"And he sent you this?"

My eyes widened, "You read it?"

"Yea."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you were reading this when you ran out the room and left it on the bed. So now answer this: What does he mean by all of this?"

I ran my hand over my face, "Fine, but don't tell anyone." He nodded, "So I had a boyfriend in high school, Ramon. He was like the bad boy of the school. My parents didn't like him at all. So my mom was like; you either break up with him or you're gonna be kicked out the house. I chose to stay with him. Note that I'm about 17 or 18 at the time. I didn't care about what was going to happen. He was like the best thing that happened to me then. Everything about my life was shitty. So we move after high school to Florida. That's when everything changed. He never allowed me to talk to anyone while we were there. That was just the start of it. He became more controlling. And fast forward years later. I ended up with new bruises every night. I was an alcoholic until I decided to go to rehab. I wanted to see my family; maybe they could've helped me. But he didn't allow me to contact them. And that's only a part of it, but I doubt you wanna hear all of this."

He put down the phone and he whipped the tears on my cheeks. He gave me a hug, "I'm sorry, Adrianna. I won't tell anyone."

He didn't let go as we both laid down on the bed. I moved a little closer so that my head was on his chest. One of his hand was rubbing my back. It was actually soothing.

**(Line Break)**

I opened my eyes and stretched. I didn't even know when I fell asleep. I got up and realized that I was the only person in the room. I saw a note and read it.

_Went to the gym with Roman and Kofi. Call if you need anything or go to Aj. See you later._

_-Dean_

I got up and went to the fridge. There was a salad I put in there yesterday and a water. I got it, sat on the bed, and turned on the TV to Family Guy. I waited for hours for him to get back but he didn't. Maybe he's gonna stay in his actual room. With that thought, I got ready for bed.

**(Another Line Break. Sorry for the crappy middle part)**

Everyone was backstage. The ride to the arena was awkward. Roman was acting like things are normal. But I felt like something was up. Yesterday me and Dean were really close; and now he's paying me no mind at all. I was sitting in my ring gear next to April. People were still running around trying to get ready for the Smackdown taping.

Dean was walking towards us when Eva suddenly appeared in front of him with a seductive smile and said, "Oh, Dean, last night was fun. We should do that again sometime."

He smiled as she walked away, "Hey, Adri. I'm going down to the ring at the beginning of the show. Wanna come with since Roman wants me to watch you?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

He nodded and walked off somewhere. My head was swirling with emotions. So he was with Eva last night. I won't admit it out loud, but I was kinda jealous. But why would I be? I mean, we're not dating or anything. We're just friends. And this is Dean we're talking about. He was all about going to clubs and banging random chicks. So I should expect it. But I still don't get why I feel this way?

"Are you listening?" April snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"You should get to the gorilla now if you want to walk out with Dean." I muttered a quick thanks and jogged to where he was just in time to walk out of the curtains. We both walked out as they showed what happened on Monday.

I grabbed the mic, "Before we get to what Dean wants to say; I want to say a little something. Alicia, I know that you know what you're doing. You know that working with Layla still didn't accomplished you're sugar daddy's goal to move me away from Dean. So you left her with Layla to get a new little crew. And you know that I could beat you, Rosa, and Cameron. But surprise attacking me? Now that's just cold. You three better watch your backs. I'm coming for you." The crowd cheered as I gave Dean the mic.

He brought it to his lips, "All I heard for the last two years was 'Seth is the smart one' 'Seth is the architect of The Shield' 'Look at the big brain on Seth'. And Seth is smart. Seth is smart enough to know that he couldn't beat me down by himself on Monday Night, so he had his buddies Randy Orton and Kane; two more authority goons, help him out. And so they put me in the hospital, but if you thought for one second that your little 3-on-1 attack was gonna keep me from being here tonight; more importantly keep me from destroying you Sunday at Battleground; well then genius you're not as smart as you think you are. So I'll ask you this one more time: is that all you got? Is that all the authority got? That's not a rhetorical question. I plan to find out. So let's not wait till Sunday. Get out here and let's do this right now!" the crowd cheered.

We heard a laugh and Seth's face appeared on the Titon-tron, "Ambrose, Ambrose, Ambrose. God, you just don't get it do you? You're so talented, but you just can't seem to figure it out. Without me you are nothing. Without me you are just some babbling, out of control, lunatic, destined for an insane asylum. I'll give you this, you got guts, but clearly after Monday you got more guts than brains. I mean think about it, the first time ever: Shield versus Shield. Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins. That is a huge box office draw. And there is nothing, nothing in this world I would love more than to come down to that ring, and curb stomp your face into the mat again. But unfortunately I can't do that. Tweaked my knee on Monday and I'm not medically cleared. So sorry man, it's just not gonna happen tonight. I apologize; can't do it."

Dean raised the mic to his mouth again, "Well it looks to me, like you're scared. And you should be scared. I'd be scared to, but it's time to face your fears. Make daddy proud; come out here and take your beating like a man!"

Seth chuckled, "Oh, real clever. You go back to the daddy line. You think you're so tough, Ambrose. All these tough words for such a tough guy. Like you always got something to prove. But right now, I want to say hi to my baby sister. Hi Adri. I see that you're still hanging out with that little boyfriend of yours."

I took the mic, "He's not my boyfriend. Since I'm in this drama, Roman wants to make sure that your friends aren't going to attack me. I still don't see why I need protection. I'm not afraid of you, Orton, or Kane. Hell, I'll even fight them if I have to."

"Awe, so adorable. The only reason you're not hurt right now is because you're family, Adri. But you better watch it. I can easily make you the target of Orton and Kane. All you'll be known to me as the little girl who got in the way. And Dean, I'll give you a chance tonight to prove how tough you are cause I just talked to Triple H. and he wanted me to let you know that tonight, you got a match. Not against me, but against him."

The camera moved to show that it was Kane next to him. Kane did the hand movement and the turnbuckles shot out fire. Dean instantly pulled me behind him and you can hear Seth's laughter in the background. When the fire stopped and the lights returned to normal, me and Dean walked backstage.

"So I guess I have a match against Kane." Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"I wanna come with you." He looked at me like I suddenly grew two heads.

"You sure you wanna be near the ring? It gets dangerous."

"I'm sure. Plus I wanna get my hands on any of them."

He smiled and nodded. The rest of the night was both of us warming up for the main event and Dean staring at me weirdly when I was doing a split on the wall.

"What are you looking at, Ambrose?"

"How can you do all of that?"

"Some of us are just more flexible than others." I looked up at him and smiled as I switched legs.

"Hmm, nice ass, Lopez."

I finished and got up to jump on the spot. When I was done, I playfully shoved him. We got ready when it was time for the main event.

We walked out to the ring together and the crowd cheered. Once we got into the ring, he gave my his sweater to hold. When Kane came out, Dean told me to get out the ring and for once I listened. Kane went inside the ring and did his little entrance. I always flinched when the flames came out of the ring. But Dean wasted little to no time attacking Kane out the ring. When he was going to dive, Kane hit his bad shoulder, causing Dean to stumble back and fall. The bell rang and Kane attacked Dean. Whenever Dean landed on the mat, he hurts his shoulder. Kane had the upper hand for a while. Dean still had enough strength to kick out of pins. But Kane kept aiming his hits to Dean's shoulder.

All of a sudden, Dean got the upper hand for a little. He even went to the top rope to deliver a drop kick to Kane. Both men were in pain and on the floor. When they both stood, Kane grabbed his neck, going for a chokeslam, but Dean was able to jump out of it. Then he pulled down the top rope just as Kane was running at him, causing Kane to fall to ringside. I was glad that I was nowhere near the place Kane had fallen to. Dean ran and jumped over the top rope to tackle Kane. Even I winced at the impact of Dean's shoulder to the floor.

Dean was trying to pull Kane to the ring, but Kane soon hit him and then push him shoulder first into the steel steps. Kane took off the top part of the steps and he used the steps to attack Dean. He was going to tombstone him into the steps, but Dean wiggled out and pushed Kane to the steel post. Then Seth ran down the ramp and used his briefcase to hit Dean on his head. The bell rang for disqualification. He continued to attack Dean and then pushed him into the ring. Both Kane and Seth worked together to put the steel steps in the ring and they slid in with it.

Dean jumped Seth but got pulled off by Kane. I used the moment to slide into the ring, jump off the steps, and attack Seth. I had a good grip on him as I punched him repeatedly until Kane pulled me off. He put his large hand around my throat and I felt myself being lifted in the air and then I hit the mat. The impact made all the air I once had in my body disappear. I looked carefully to my side and saw Dean lying there. Kane lifted me up once again and twisted the ropes around my arms so that I couldn't move. Seth pointed to Dean and then patted the steel steps. Kane pulled him onto the steps and I tried to kick and move free. Seth laughed at my attempt and ran to perform the curb stomp. I closed my eyes. The sound the impact made told me that it had connected. He looked at the both of us, laughed, and then walked away.

Once Seth and Kane were no longer in sight, trainers came to help Dean while officials came and got me untied from the ropes. I refused their help and got out the ring. Once I got my balance, I limped next to Dean, who was being wheeled out to backstage. The crowd cheered loudly as we left ringside.

So now I'm definitely the target of them. And they're not holding back. Oh, how fun.

_**Not!**_

**(Line Break)**

**Sooooooooooooo that's the end of this chapter. I'm really behind on this story. But I'm not around my laptop a lot because of my family. But I'm not complaining too much. This is the longest chapter so far that I have written. It's 13 pages and 6,100+ words. That's a lot of typing. If you asked me to type this much for school, I wouldn't do it. But this is actually fun. But let me stop talking. If you don't know by now, I always like when you guys review the chapters. Especially all my new readers. Tell me what you think, what you liked about it, what you didn't like about it, any criticism. Anything! So I'll go and start on the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. I'm gonna go insane

The rest of the night was just me relaxing in my hotel room. A lot of people, if not everyone, was at a bar somewhere in town partying. I was never a party girl. I was the type of person to just relax and read a good story or do some type of activity. I cuddled in bed and looked through my phone one last time before bed. I wasn't even paying attention until I saw that I was in my contacts. It said 'home' on it. It was the home I grew up in. I kept the number just in case they wanted to contact me again. I sighed and put the phone away. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.

**(Line break-a few days later to Monday)**

I was sitting in a corner and playing on my phone at the arena. It was quiet and relaxing. Far from the rustle and bustle of this company.

A stagehand quickly walked to me and said, "Adri, Hunter wants to talk to you."

I blinked as he quickly walked to wherever. Why would Hunter want to talk to me? Last time I checked, I wasn't exactly on his good side. So it couldn't be about a push. I got up and walked to his office where he was sitting in his chair.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, "Oh, Adri. Come in."

I walked a little closer but I didn't sit down, "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yea. I know that you usually stay with Ambrose whenever you want. Some days you feel like it, some days you don't. Well tonight, I want you to be ringside for his match."

I raised my eyebrow, "Against whom?"

"He's fighting against Cesaro."

"Ok. Is that all?"

He smiled and leaned back in his seat, "Yes, that would be all."

I got up and walked out of the room. Why would he want me to be at ringside for the match? And I don't think I have any bad blood with Cesaro yet. Unless he's going to attack me. But I should just focus on being there for Dean and being prepared for anything. Before I knew it, I was in the locker room with Roman.

He stopped and looked at me, "You alright, Adri?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause you have a confused look on your face."

"Oh," I sat down on a chair, "Hunter said he wants me to stay ringside for Dean's match who's fighting Cesaro tonight."

"That can't be good. I wonder what the authority is planning now."

"I have no clue. But I have to stay there and be prepared."

He ruffled my hair and Dean came in the room, "I'm gonna go out to the ring. You guys better behave."

Dean said sarcastically, "Glad to see you have so much faith in me, Reigns. I understand you not trusting Adri, but you should trust me more."

I mocked hurt, "Wow, Dean, so that's how you feel?"

Roman smiled and shook his head, "Let me leave before this conversation turns bad. Have fun you two."

Dean said, "So I heard that you're going to be ringside for me."

I nodded, "Yea. And here I thought I was going to relax this evening."

He smirked, "Don't lie to me, Lopez. I know you're excited to get some type of action."

"That is true. I haven't had a real nice match in a while."

"When do you think they're gonna give you a push?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. I can't be your little fan forever."

"Yeah, I don't know how long I have to keep saving your ass."

I punched him in his arm, "You're such a douche bag sometimes."

He rubbed his arm, "Ow, now I know how Orton feels. It hurts like hell. And you should be used to me being a douche."

"I am used to it. If I wasn't, then I would have stopped hanging out with you."

He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "Come warm up with me for my match." He helped me stand up and we warmed up in the hallway. We were watching Roman fight in a handicapped match against Orton and Kane. I sat in my middle split and rested my torso on the floor, still looking at the match.

"You should really stop staring at me, it's not polite."

"Well maybe you should stop being so freakishly flexible."

"I should stop stretching around you." He smirked and I got up. Roman had won after Randy walked away from the match. It wasn't long until Roman came backstage.

He walked to us with a smile, "Did you guys have fun while I was gone?"

Dean got up and walked right in front of me, "If you call hanging out with this one 'fun'; then I guess you can say that."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, "Whatever Dean. Congrats on the win."

He gave me a hug, "Thanks Adri."

I tried to squirm out of the hug, "Let go of me, Roman. You just finished a match and you're all sweaty."

He just laughed and picked me up, "You're tiny; did you know that?"

I pouted, "Tell me something I don't know."

Roman handed me over to Dean who was laughing, "He's right, you are small. It's adorable."

"I don't do adorable. Now let me down."

He smirked and then shrugged, "Whatever you say princess."

He dropped me straight on my ass, "Dick head."

The rest of the night was spent talking, getting ready for the match and watching raw. I was laughing my head off when I saw Stephanie McMahon get arrested on live television. Fun fact: she doesn't like me either. And it was soon time for Dean's match. We headed out and the crowd was cheering loudly. I followed him down the ramp, slapping hands with some fans and even giving a little boy a kiss on the cheek. It was adorable to see him smile with one missing tooth. I stood by ringside as Cesaro was already in the ring.

The bell rang and he quickly went for Dean's injured shoulder. But then Dean soon got the advantage. It started to go back and forth with who had the upper hand. I started hitting my hands on the ring to start cheering him on. I thought it was working until Cesaro pushed Dean's shoulder into the ring post. That's when Cesaro had the upper hand. Cesaro had a good hold on his shoulder for a while until Ambrose broke out of it and tossed Cesaro out the ring. He then jumped over the top rope to land on Cesaro, but he went straight into an upper cut and landed on the floor. Like the beginning, the advantage was going back and forth.

Dean was climbing the top rope, but the worst mistake was turning his back on Cesaro. Cause he ran and knocked Dean off his feet, which resulted in him hanging upside down on the turnbuckle and Cesaro kicking away at his bad shoulder until the ref pull him away. Dean used most of his strength to repeatedly push Cesaro into the turnbuckle. He then slid out the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He used it to hit Cesaro's shoulder. Then the bell rang resulting in a disqualification. He threw some chairs in the ring and slid in. Cesaro was heading for higher ground as Dean sat in a chair.

I was halfway climbing up the ring skirt when fire blasted from the turnbuckles. I froze as I heard Kane's music play. Then I felt something grab my leg that was hanging off the ring. It tugged and I flew backwards onto the ringside floor. I only had a second to worry about the pain in my head until I felt myself being dragged underneath the ring. My brain finally registered that it was a hand pulling me with a black glove. It had to be Kane. When I was under the ring, I was face to face with the demon himself. I scurried out the ring and when I got up, Dean tossed a steel chair to me.

It was perfect timing because that's when Kane came out from underneath the ring. He was a giant compared to me, but that didn't stop me from using the chair to hit his head. When he was dazed, I leg swiped him and he fell to the floor. I wasted little to no time jumping on him and throwing punches to his face. I was getting a little happy cause I thought I actually got him; but then his large hand was on my throat. He sat up and glared at me as he was getting up.

As he was pulling me up in the air, I was dropped immediately. When I slowly got up, I saw both Dean and Kane on the floor. Dean must've dived onto Kane before he could actually chokeslam me. I got the same chair from a bit earlier and hit Kane multiple times. When I thought it was good enough, I dropped the chair and helped Dean up. We walked up the ramp and the crowd was going crazy.

We went backstage and Roman was right there, "Good job, Adri."

I smiled but Dean said, "What? No praise for me?"

I playfully punched him, "You were ok."

We sat down and watched the screen as Hunter was going to make the announcement on who was going to be John Cena's opponent for Summer Slam.

He brought the mic to his lips, "Ladies and gentlemen; let me introduce you to John Cena's opponent and the challenger for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Summer Slam." That's when Orton's music started to play and Roman quickly got up and ran. On the screen, Orton was climbing the ring when Roman attacked. It even spilled into the crowd. So there goes that choice.

Paul Heyman came out and said, "Um, Mr. COO. You know how much respect I have for you, sir. And I hate to point it out the obvious, but Plan A just isn't working for Randy Orton while Roman Reigns is around. I mean Plan B; I like Plan B. Seth Rollins is great but whenever Seth Rollins tries to cash in the Money in the Bank, Dean Ambrose and sometimes Adri, Rollins own little sister, is going to stop him. Which is why, Triple H, I think that the Authority had the uncomfortable decision right now to agree with me that you need to make the dangerous choice of implementing Plan C!"

I was curious to who was Plan C. That was until Brock Lesnar's music started to play. I could see some superstars and divas that were walking around had shocked expressions on their face. On the screen, Heyman had a big smile on his face.

I turned to Dean, "Wait, I thought Hunter didn't like Lesnar because of their past feud."

Dean just shrugged, "So did other people. But I guess this is his last choice to get the belt back to the authority."

Paul Heyman smiled as Brock and Hunter shook hands, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And my client, Brock Lesnar, conquered The Undertakers undefeated streak at WrestleMania. Which is why at this moment, my client hereby officially announces his intention to conquer John Cena and take the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Summer Slam. Now my client officially acknowledges this divide that permeates through the WWE universe. There are those who wear their green t-shirt, and their pump up sneakers, and they scream with great passion their love for their hero by saying at the top of their lungs 'Let's Go Cena'! And there are those who offer the contrary opinion, whose mommies don't tuck them into bed at night, and they would say with great passion, 'Cena Sucks'!"

I started drowning him out as I stood up. I told Dean where I was going and I went to change my clothes. Heyman was annoying and his little speeches were always boring. Plus I was tired and wanted to go to bed. When I was changed and had my bag with me, I stopped by catering to get a chicken salad. When I returned to where I left Dean, both of the guys were there with their bags. We left the arena and arrived at the hotel.

When we got there, Dean decided that he wanted to stay in my room for the night again. So we said goodbye to Roman. I took a quick shower and put on some sweatpants and a tank top. Dean already knows what's on my arms; but if someone knocked on the door, then I would just get a sweater. I sat down next to Dean.

He looked at me and smiled, "Glad to see you not wearing long sleeve."

"Well, it's hot so I didn't want to burn up."

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder while we watched TV. I cuddled into his side and he kissed my forehead.

"Good job out there tonight, Adri."

I looked up at him, "Really? You think so?"

"Yea. I didn't have to completely save your ass this time."

I rolled my eyes at his smirk, "Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep."

I lay down and he chuckled, "You are really tiny."

"Didn't we establish this already?"

He lay down next to me, "Oh come here."

He pulled me to his chest and I laughed as I tried to pull away. He just held me closer and started pecking my neck. He stopped and smirked.

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Get some rest."

He ruffled my hair and sat up as I was pulling the blanket over my body. He took off his shirt and smirked at me, "See something you like?"

"Eh, it's ok. Not impressive."

He lay down next to me and once again pulled me to his chest. It wasn't too long until I fell asleep.

**(Line Break)**

"Come on, princess." I heard Dean said. But I refused to get up.

I shook my head, "I don't wanna."

I heard him sigh and kept my eyes closed, "Fine, you leave me no choice." Then all of a sudden, he did the same thing as last night and I couldn't help but laugh. What can I say? I'm ticklish. When I finally opened my eyes, he smiled at me, "You finally woke up."

"I hate you so much right now, Good."

He chuckled, "You and I both know that isn't true."

"But why are we getting up?"

"Because we're meeting Aj and Roman for breakfast." I got up and saw that he had different clothes on. He must've showered and changed while I was sleeping. I got a change of clothes and went in the bathroom to do a hygiene routine. When I was done, I had a thin white vest, regular skinny jeans, and a pair of jean converse high tops. Since I decided not to wear a long sleeve today, I had a bunch on bracelets that had funny sayings on it. It was a lot but I didn't want to be too hot.

When I got out, Dean was waiting on the bed watching tv. I cleared my throat and Dean paid attention to me and got up, "About time you were done. I was starting to get bored."

I playfully shoved him, "Whatever. Let's go because I'm starving."

We walked out the hotel and Dean ruffled my hair, "Funny how just half an hour ago you didn't want to wake up. But now you're rushing me so we could eat."

"If you allowed me to sleep in, then I wouldn't be rushing you."

"Well if you're hungry, then you should be walking faster."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to I Hop which wasn't very far. When we walked in, we saw Aj and Roman. We walked over to their table.

"Ah, glad to see you finally made it."

Dean pointed to me, "I had to get Sleeping Beauty up."

I sat down next to Roman, "Whatever. I'm still tired."

They laughed and breakfast continued. It was filled with laughs and conversations and me and Dean annoying each other. Then after digesting the food, we decided to the hotel gym. Then me and April decided to hang out and have some girl time. The whole day was pretty fun.

When it was evening I was finally alone in my hotel room. It took me a while, but I was able to persuade Dean to sleep in his hotel room or hang out with Roman tonight. I think it was time for me to not hang around him. I might go crazy if Dean is with me for long.

I took a nice warm bath and grabbed one of my books. For once my body was completely relaxed. After a while, I put down the book and got out the tub to dry myself off. Since I was alone, I put on basketball shorts and a sports bra. The room was nice and quiet. I opened the window and leaned out. I stood there for a few minutes, allowing the night breeze to hit my skin. I looked down to the sidewalk and saw Dean walking with a woman who I knew wasn't from the company. From the looks of his face, he was drunk, or at least tipsy. I wasn't gonna complain. We're not together, so it doesn't make sense to get jealous. I walked away from the window and went to bed.

A few hours later, I woke up when someone knocked on the door. I slowly got up and put on a sweater. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Roman.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Roman?" I looked at the bedside clock, "What are you doing here at 3:14 in the morning?"

He smiled and yawned, "Dean brought over another chick from the bar. And they're too loud for me to ignore and sleep."

"Then come on in." he walked in and we sat down on the bed.

"You're jealous."

I was kinda shocked at his sudden statement, "I'm sorry, what?"

He smirked, "You're jealous. I can tell by your face."

"I'm not jealous. Even if I was, it's not like we're together."

"But you would like to be with him."

"I don't know if I can be in another relationship."

He sighed, "Well it looks like you've been through a rough past-"

I cut him off with a sigh of my own, "Still am."

He looked at me surprised, "What?"

I lay on my back with my hands behind my head, "Sadly, I'm still going through it. That's why I don't know about me being in another relationship. I'm 118 lbs of unwanted baggage."

"Well I don't think you are. But I think with time you'll get into a relationship."

"Maybe."

"I think it's time to sleep."

The next morning, I woke up alone in the hotel room. Roman must have woken up earlier and went back to his room. I got up and hit the gym. It was mostly empty. After my small workout, I headed back and did my hygiene routine. I just wore a white short sleeved crop top, black leather skirt, and black converse high tops. I put my hair in pigtails and put on my bracelets. I decided to walk around outside.

Some people recognized me and I was more than happy to sign some autographs and take some pictures with fans. There were some kids also that I thought were cute.

A boy named Christopher was talking to me, "Wow, Adri! You're my favorite Diva!"

I chuckled, "Really? I thought you would like Paige or Alicia or Natalya."

He shook his head, "Uh uh. I like you. I liked it when you punched Randy Orton and then ran so that Roman Reigns could spear him!"

I couldn't help but laugh more at him being excited. I looked at him in his eyes and I saw a resemblance of someone I loved so much, "Now I have to go; but I wanna say something real quickly."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Sure."

I ruffled his hair, "Always love your mom and listen to her. Even give her lots of hugs and kisses." I then looked at his mother, "Because there might not be a chance to one day."

His mother smiled and said thank you to me and I said goodbye to them. I was shocked to see Roman standing at the corner, waving to me. I walked to him.

"Hey, Adri!"

"Hey Roman, just finished with your jog?"

"Yea. I heard you talking to the little boy."

I smiled, "Yeah. He was adorable."

"You seemed to have a good connection with kids."

"Yea." I was quiet for a while as we were walking back to the hotel until I decided to speak, "I actually had a kid."

He looked at me, "Wait, what?"

I nodded, "I had a son. Looked almost exactly like the little boy back there. He was my world."

"What happened?"

"He passed away last year. It was a car accident that killed him at the scene."

Roman put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry about that."

I smiled, "its ok. There's nothing to be sorry about. He's in a better place and he's the one who pushed me to do what I love."

Roman smiled with me, "I think he's proud of you."

I continued talking on the way to our hotel rooms, "Enough about me. I heard that you have a daughter."

"Yea. My daughter Joelle. You should meet her one day."

"I would love to hang out with her."

We finally arrived at my hotel room, "Well that was a nice chat."

"Yea but you should get ready so we could head to the arena."

"Fine. Just don't rush me like Ambrose does."

He chuckled and left. I got my bag and my phone and sat down for a few minutes to relax. I pulled up some pictures on my phone and got the one of me and my son. It was his 3rd birthday party. I send the picture to Roman and soon someone was pounding on my door.

"C'mon princess. We don't have all day."

"Hold the fuck on. I'm coming."

I grabbed my bag and opened the door and Dean was standing with a smirk on his face. April and Roman were happily chatting away.

At the arena, I was sitting by myself this time with my regular clothes still on. Dean was getting ready for his rematch with Cesaro. I told him that I was going to come with him just in case the Authority has something up their sleeves. If they do, then at least it's a bigger chance of Dean winning with me around. But I'm going to be at commentary.

Dean came out and I smirked, "It's about time you finished putting on your make up."

"At least I look better than you."

"Damn. That would suck if a guy looks better than me."

"It's almost time to head out. And it's going to be a no disqualification match. So watch out."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

He nodded with a smirk and we headed to the gorilla. We waited until his music played to come out. He slid into the ring and I walked and sat down next to JBL.

"And here we have WWE Diva Adri. Welcome."

I put on the headset, "Hey guys!"

Cole smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. And you guy?"

JBL responded, "We're good. Are you excited to watch Ambrose's match with Cesaro?"

I shrugged, "Yea. But I would be even more excited if the authority gave me a match. I didn't have one for weeks now."

The bell rang and the guys locked up. Dean was able to quickly corner Cesaro by throwing blows to his head.

"Even though you don't have any matches currently, you have been with Dean for a little while now."

"I've been with Dean and Roman. But one of the reason's I stay with Dean is that we both have something in common."

Cole asked, "And that is?"

"We both want to get our hands on Seth Rollins."

They started talking about why there was a rematch between these two. For a while, Dean had the upper hand. He looked underneath the ring and took out a few chairs. He grabbed one and started to climb back into the ring until Cesaro kicked him. That sends Dean flying to the barricade. Cesaro climbed out and grabbed a kendo stick. He tries to hit Dean with it, but Dean ducks out the way and was able to clothesline him over the barricade. He ran and jump onto Cesaro. And then threw him out back to ringside along with some swivel chairs.

"This is the most dangerous thing about Dean. He doesn't care what happens to his own body."

JBL spoke, "Yea, and that he's a lunatic."

I smiled, "But you got to give it to him. When he sets a goal to do something, he doesn't hold back until it's done."

JBL yelled, "I think you're crazy too! Right after you knock a 7 foot demon off his feet, you continue to attack him. Most people would run away. Especially if they're 5 feet tall."

I cleared my throat, "5 foot 2 to be exact. And why should I be scared of a 'demon' who takes orders from a dude who I think uses way too much baby oil, and a pest I call my brother?"

Dean grabbed a hold of the ring bell and smashed it against Cesaro's head. I started cheering.

Once again, JBL yelled, "He just used the ring bell on Cesaro's skull and you're cheering about it?"

I shrugged, "Well it's a no disqualification match. If they didn't want Dean to use it, then they should've moved it in the first place."

Dean gave one more blow to Cesaro's head and then he grabbed a kendo stick and jumped on the announcer's table. He was in mid- air, about to hit Cesaro with the kendo stick until Cesaro used his own Kendo stick to hit Dean in the ribs. Now it was Cesaro who has the upper advantage.

After a few minutes, Cesaro and Dean were in the ring. Cesaro was using the Kendo stick to put pressure on Dean's face. Since this was a no disqualification match, the only way Dean could get out of that is by countering it. Dean was able to do that by biting Cesaro's thumb. I was chuckling because that's something I would do. Then Cesaro quickly brought down Dean with a Kendo stick. He started setting up two chairs facing each other. He picked Dean up and dropped him onto the chairs. I winced at the pain. If the two chairs looked bad, imagine how Dean's back is feeling.

Cesaro had the upper hand and kept yelling 'give up'. I took off the headset and got on top of the announcers table. I looked into the crowd and started yelling 'Let's go Ambrose'. Soon the whole audience was behind me and was chanting. Cesaro ignored the chants and continued to hit Dean with the kendo stick. After the third time, Dean was able to black the attack by putting it between his arm and his side. He got up and gave a powerful clothesline to Cesaro that ended with both of them on the mat.

When they did get up, Cesaro was running to him with a chair in hand, but Dean hit his mid section with the stick and kept hitting him with it. He even performed a Russian leg sweep on Cesaro with the stick. Dean did the same thing that Cesaro did earlier with the two chairs. But Dean looked at him, and then switched the chairs so that the backs were against each other. Dean tried to lift Cesaro, but he blocked. This happened again and Cesaro turned it around so that if he was to lift Dean, Dean would be the one getting hurt. Dean wiggled out and used one of the two chairs to hit Cesaro in the gut. It only left one chair now and Dean quickly picked Cesaro and threw him basically through the chair.

Dean had the upper hand at this point. I kept quiet and Cesaro threw Dean, allowing his bad shoulder to come in contact with the ring post. Cesaro got out of the ring with a chair and Dean was able to avoid his attacks. It was going back and forth. But I can tell you that both men were in pain. Dean pulled out a bunch of chairs and scattered it in the ring. But suddenly Seth came out of nowhere and attacked Dean.

Cole looked at me, "Are you going to get involved now?"

I nodded and took off running as soon as I took off the headset. Seth was stomping on him until he noticed me. I started punching him and when he aimed to punch at me, I ducked. That was enough time for Dean to do a cheap shot on Seth. And then he clothesline Seth over the barricade as he did Cesaro at the beginning of the match. Dean climbed the turnbuckle but Cesaro countered. Then he climbed up the turnbuckle and pulled Dean with him.

Cesaro suplexed Dean onto the ring which was still cluttered with steel chairs. The impact of it made not only me, but everyone wince. Ambrose was still able to kick out of the cover at 2. Just when I thought he had no more energy left, Dean pinned him and got the 3 count. Cesaro was in disbelief. Seth slid in and attacked him again. I was going in the ring, but Cesaro stopped me. He started attacking me and laying blows. I was able to get in some punches and kicks. But when he thought he was done with me, he went and performed the neutralizer on Dean. Cesaro left and Seth curve stomped Dean.

But as soon as he turned around, I jumped on him and punched him. We landed on the mat and he tried to get me off of him. All of that caused us to roll out the ring and right into ringside. He finally got me off and threw me into the steel steps. My head came in contact with the stairs and pain shot through my body. He went back inside the ring and stood over Dean. He laughed at Dean and walked away. The trainers came and checked on him. One came to check on me but I shooed him away. I slowly got up, using the ring skirt for support. Dean was already being helped up the ramp. I limped backstage.

Roman was waiting for me, "You ok, Adrianna?"

I nodded, "Of course I am. Where's Dean?"

"At the Trainers office. I think you should go there too."

"I don't need to go there. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're limping and I saw Seth throw you. And I saw you hit the steps pretty hard."

"I'm alright. All I need is a hot shower and a bath."

"I don't know who's more stubborn to go to the trainers: you or Dean?"

I heard someone cleared their throat and I saw Nikki Bella, "Hi Adri."

Roman patted my shoulder, "I'm gonna go and head out for my match. I'll leave you guys to talk."

He left and I looked at her, "Hey Nikki."

"I know we haven't really talked since you first arrived to the company. But as a Diva, I do understand your frustration of not being pushed. And I just wanna say to not give up and make sure the higher ups notice you."

I chuckled, "Thanks, but I think they do notice me. And right now they're not big fans of me."

She smiled, "And that's what I like about you, also. You don't really care too much about what people think. And you're not afraid to fight the Superstars. Even giant ones. And it's so refreshing to see someone like you. I would like it if we talk more."

"Sure, but only if you get me some snapbacks like that."

"Deal. But you have to get me an outfit like that."

"I'm just happy that I had shorts underneath this. But it's settled then."

She waved and walked away. I slowly walked to the locker room to grab my things. The only reason I wasn't going to go to the trainers is because they would want to see if I was alright. I sat down and saw that I had a text message from Roman from earlier.

_**Cute kid. He looks a lot like you.**_

I smiled and lay down on the couch. My back was sore from falling into the ringside floor and crashing into the steps. The door opened to see Dean and Roman.

I grunted, "Are we leaving now?"

Roman picked up his bag, "Yea. In a few minutes."

I sighed, "But I just lay down."

Dean grabbed his things, "If you want to sleep on this couch instead of the hotel bed; we can just leave you here."

I slowly got up, "Fine. I'll come with you guys."

We walked to the car and Dean put his arm around me, "On the bright side, we can be in pain together. I can even stay with you in your hotel."

I groaned. I'm definitely gonna go crazy because of him.

**(Line Break)**

**Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. If you were curious to why I'm kind of behind, I was spending more time with my family and things like that. But chapter 6 is here and I'm gonna try and start chapter 7 as soon as I can. As always, I appreciate when you guys review my story. Like what did you think about this chapter? What should I do in the future? Who do you want to see more in this story? Etc, etc. things like those. But let me leave so I won't waste your time. I do tend to get carried away with the author's note. Ok Bye!**


	7. Author's note

**Hey, guy! Remember me? I have to apologize for the months that I went MIA on y'all. My computer was broken and my brother likes to procrastinate when it came to fixing it. But now I'm back for the summer and since it was a while since I posted anything, I'll fast forward. But for anyone who's still with me, type what you want to see in the comments. It may just appear in the story! But I'm gonna get to typing so bye guys!**

**-Oceana Solange**


	8. Please don't shut me out

After arguing with Dean for the whole ride to the hotel, I finally gave in and allowed Dean to stay with me. When we got to my hotel room, I made a beeline to the bathroom. After a nice hot shower I put on pajamas and braided my damp hair.

"You should wear a skirt more often."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? So you have another reason to stare?"

"If I wanted a reason to stare, then I would tell you to wear yoga pants more often."

"How about you stare at other girls?"

"Nah, I think I like your ass better."

I rolled my eyes and plopped on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, "Are you feeling alright, Dean?"

He grunted as he moved, "Other than my shoulder; only my back hurts."

I got up, "Want me to give you a massage?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I nodded, "Then sure."

I looked at him taking off his shirt, "lie down and stay still."

He smirked and lay down on his stomach, "I think I like where this is going."

"It's not going anywhere, Good."

"Why not?"

"I could just leave you in pain tonight."

"Fine, I'll just shut up."

"Wow, that's a first."

I climbed on the bed and started the massage (of course I used some lotion). I made sure to avoid the bad shoulder. Honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off his body. He was really muscular. After a few minutes, I got up and wiped my hands on a towel.

"That was actually pretty good. Almost made me fall asleep."

"Then sleep."

He turned to lie on his back, "Not until you're next to me."

I chuckled and went on the bed, "Is this close enough?"

He shook his head and pulled me down so I was lying next to him, "Now this is good."

With that we were able to fall asleep easily. I woke up in the morning to find Dean still asleep. He was holding me with one arm around my lower back and his face buried in my neck. When I tried to move, he just held onto me tighter.

I spoke softly, "Dean, can you let go please?"

He groaned, "Why should I?"

"Because I have to pee."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Now please let go."

He finally released me and I went to the bathroom. When I came out, Dean was still sleeping. It was still kind of early, so I decided to lie back down. Dean wasted little time dragging me to him so that we were in the same position as when I woke up. It was really comforting.

He mumbled into my neck, "We have to get up soon. We need to get on the road for the house shows."

"Or we can sleep in for a while."

He started kissing my neck, "We should get up."

He pulled me closer to the point we were face to face, "Is this your way of waking me up?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

He started kissing me and I was shocked at first, but I soon kissed back. It was a full-on make out session. When I came up for air, he had a smirk on his face. He pulled me down for some more when my phone started to ring. Dean groaned when I got off of him and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Adrianna. It's Mark from The Creativity Office."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"A radio station wanted to talk to you tomorrow when you're in the next town."

"Really?"

"Yes. As you become more famous, more places would want to talk to you. I'll send you the directions later. Bye."

"Thank you. Bye Mark."

I hanged up and Dean looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Mark from Creative?"

I sat down on the bed, "Yea."

"What does he want?"

"He said that some radio station wants me to be the special guest."

He nodded and got up, "I think we should get ready now to leave."

I groaned and waited for Dean to finish with the bathroom. I couldn't help but think about the kiss with Dean just a few minutes ago. At the same time, all the worries about me and my past flooded back into my mind. Dean finally came out the bathroom and I went in. after my routine, I put on gray baggy sweatpants, a blue shirt that was tied at the back, and blue and white sneakers. I'm not going to get dolled up just to go on the road. I left my hair in the braid and put on the bracelets. I got out and Dean was watching tv.

I walked over and sat on his lap, "Are you ready to go?"

He kept looking at the tv, "Yea, sure."

Just to get his attention, I started to kiss his jaw. He finally looked at me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me back. I pulled back and got up, "Time to go Dean."

He got up behind me and grabbed his things. We walked down and saw Roman waiting for us next to the car. We packed the things in and headed out on the road.

Roman sat in the passenger seat, "How did you guys sleep last night?"

Dean smirked, "I slept perfectly."

I groaned, "Why do we have to get up so early?"

Roman looked at me, "Because I want to get settled in the next city."

"You know, other people usually wait until around lunch time to travel to the next city."

"I could've just left you at the previous city. You could've taken the bus with most of the company."

I shook my head, "No, I'm alright. That one time traveling with those people were enough."

**(A few months later)**

It's been a few months since I went to the interview. Let me tell you, after that radio interview, it was just a whole wave of interviews. I even got a television interview at one point. It's still fresh in my mind.

_**I sat down on the couch. and the news lady smiled at me, "And our guess for today is none other than WWE diva Adrianna. Welcome!"**_

"_**It's good to be here. Everyone's so nice here. I might even stay backstage for a while after this."**_

_**We both laughed and she looked at her card, "So we have some things that I want to talk about. And I think the viewers would like to know; is there a romantic connection between you and Jonathan Good also known as WWE Dean Ambrose?"**_

_**I chuckled, "At this moment, no."**_

"_**Do you think there will be one in the near future? Because everyone sees how close you two are both in and out the ring."**_

_**I crossed my legs, "I don't know about the near future. But then again, anything could happen. I secretly wouldn't mind."**_

_**She smiled at me, "Well I think we'll be seeing reports of you two dating. Onto the next topic: so you've been on a lot of radio interviews lately."**_

"_**That's right. My schedule became more packed after the first one."**_

"_**And speaking of the first one, you were talking about your son during that interview."**_

"_**Oh yes. My son, Andrew. he was an adorable little thing. Always running around and smiling. People said he was my own mini me."**_

"_**Based on the smile on your face, he was your pride and joy. Would you like to explain to the viewers what happened?"**_

_**I cleared my throat a little, "Uh, sure. It was about a week or so after his 3**__**rd**__** birthday. We were going home from his school. I could still remember it actually. He kept talking about how his school day was. And the road was slick with ice and snow. Another car cut across me and as I tried to brake, my car skid and there was a car pile-up. My car was completely ruined and I was in a coma for a week. When I woke up to find that he had passed away; I was so distraught."**_

"_**I'm sorry to stop right there, but we are getting a bunch of fans responses to you being here. Let's look shall we?"**_

_**At first there were the normal comments. How sorry the fans were about my lost and how much they love me. But then there was a comment talking about the scars on my wrist. And I pulled down the sleeves of my dress.**_

_**She looked at me and cleared her throat, "Well I think it's time for us to go to break. Thank you for being here, Adrianna. Good luck in the WWE."**_

_**I faked a smile at her, "Thank you for having me."**_

_**She mentioned a few more things about the company and the crew finally said that they're off air.**_

Since then a lot more people have been noticing and commenting on it. I was just happy that the arena has air conditioning so that it's kind of normal to wear a long sleeve. But I'm just sitting on a crate waiting to see Dean. He was attacking Seth in the ring, but I couldn't focus to save my life. My mind always wonders back to the interview. How anyone who knows me, whether fan or co worker, either has a look that pities me or judges me. At the end I always get upset.

"Adri, did you see the look on the authority's face when I came out?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard his voice.

I smiled, "Of course I did. And the crowd loved it."

He pulled me down from the crate and led me to catering, "I'm really hungry."

"Then can you get me a fruit salad?" he nodded and I sat down at an empty table.

He came back and I put my legs over his lap and we continued to watch the rest of the show.

He looked at me, "You were thinking about it again."

I stared back at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You were thinking about that interview again."

"I can't help it."

"Well there was one good thing of the day." He smirked, "You looked sexy as fuck in that dress."

I laughed, "But it's just a dress. But thank you."

"I got you to laugh. I think I earn some kisses for that." He looked down at his beeping phone, "Roman's here; come on."

We grabbed the rest of the food and walked down the hallway. As usual, some workers were staring at me. I guess Dean noticed and he put his arm around my shoulders. We finally saw Roman leaning on the wall and he smiled at us.

"Yo, Dean. Missed me?" Roman patted him on his shoulder.

"Not really. Been busy trying to out crazy people these days."

"And what about you, Adri?"

I gave him a hug, "Of course I did. It's not the same without you. I need both of my traveling buddies." I've been traveling with just Dean for a few weeks now.

He looked at both of us with a huge smile on his face, "Oh I'm pretty sure Dean's been keeping you busy."

I tried to hide my blush, "Whatever."

I playfully punched his shoulder. Roman came back and we chatted for a few minutes before Roman had to leave. Of course after Monday Night Raw, everyone celebrated at the bar. And I had to drive a drunken Dean back to the hotel.

He sat on the bed as I took my jewelry off. I tried to walk past him, but he pulled me onto his lap. He gave me a few kisses and then whispered into my ear, "You looked really sexy, tonight." He continued to kiss me as he slid his hand up my leg and played with the hem of my dress. I pulled away and got up.

I grabbed a towel and took off my heels, "I'm going to take a shower."

He raised his eyebrows, "Can I join?"

I smirked, "Maybe."

I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower; making sure that the door was unlocked.

In the morning, I slipped out of Dean's arms and stretched. It took me a sec to figure out why I was so damn happy. But then I remembered that after the Smackdown taping, I'm going back home to New York. Anyone who don't have to do any house shows, are spending time with family. Me? I'm gonna spend it in bed. Yes, I should be sad that I'm not going home with anyone; but I am going home to get some rest. And any time I could get off the road I'm not complaining about.

I heard Dean wake up and he smiled, "Morning princess."

I smiled back and rolled my eyes, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? And good morning to you, too."

"I will always call you that. Come here, Adri." He opened his arms wide.

I crawled back onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Can we order room service for breakfast?"

"Sure, but we still have to pack for New York."

I shifted in his arms to get a better view of his face, "You're coming with me? I thought you would've gone back to Las Vegas."

He smirked, "Nope. I wanna spend more time with you."

I smiled and he kissed my neck. Then he started a trail of kisses from my neck, to my jaw, then finally to my lips. He stopped and played with the string of my basketball shorts.

I smirked, "You do realize that I'm keeping these shorts, right?"

He continued to play with the string, "Yea, they look better on you anyways."

"I'm gonna order breakfast while you start packing up." I kissed his cheek and got up.

I sat on the little island and called for room service. As I was ordering, I was staring at Dean cleaning up. He was shirtless and he was wearing another one of his basketball shorts that was hanging low on his waist. He finally looked at me and started walking closer. I just hung up the phone when he put his arms on either side of me.

"See something interesting?" I didn't even have time to respond before he gave me a kiss. I pushed back his hair and he smirked at me.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"You look really happy today. Why?"

"What, I can't be happy?"

"Still didn't answer my question."

I laughed, "This is the first time in two years that I had someone with me in New York."

"Well, then you could show me around NYC."

I raised my eyebrow, "And what if I don't feel like it?"

"Then I'll just do this." He grabbed my waist and carried me over his shoulder. I laughed and playfully hit his back as he walked around the room. He finally let me down a little so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pecked the corners of his mouth. I saw him getting upset so I kept doing it. Finally, he dropped me onto the bed and pinned me under his body weight and kissed me. He used one hand to pin my arms over my head. He used the other to tug on my shorts. He was gonna pull it down when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." The person said behind the door.

Dean mumbled something and got off of me. I got up to get the food and when I came back, Dean was still mad. I passed him his food and kissed his forehead.

**(Line Break)**

"New York I missed you!" I yelled as me and Dean carried our luggage into my house.

Dean chuckled, "You have a nice house, Adri." He looked around the living room. My house was a good size with a medium sized yard in Brooklyn. It had three bedrooms, a basement, kitchen, living room, etc.

I plopped myself down on the couch and sighed, "Yea, I just wish I spent more time in it. But we have to go grocery shopping."

He sat next to me and I leaned into him, "I think we should take a nap first."

"Why should we? I'm not tired."

"The way you're snuggling up to me says otherwise." I raised my arms up and closed my eyes, "You want me to carry you to bed?"

I nodded, "Please?"

He shrugged, "If you say so." He got up and I felt myself being flipped over his shoulder.

I groaned, "Really Dean? You couldn't carry me normally?"

"What is 'normal'? And which room is yours?"

"Straight down the hall." He walked upstairs and into my room.

He tossed me onto the bed and lay down next to me. I used my feet to push him off the bed. He got up from the floor, "What was that for?"

I dig my face into my pillow, "For tossing me like a football."

He jumped on the bed and grabbed my feet to slide me off the bed. Once I was upside down in the air, I started squirming.

"Are you gonna push me off the bed again?"

I smirked, "I don't know, maybe."

He flipped me around so that I was face-to-face with him. He set me down slowly, and made sure I wasn't dizzy.

After our little nap, we went grocery shopping and ate some of the things we bought. But right now we were just chilling on my couch, watching TV. It was actually quiet with my resting on his lap and him drinking his beer. At least until a brick came through the front window. Dean instantly pulled me back.

"Fuck you, Adrianna! You deserve to die!" a voice yelled. I widened my eyes at the sound of the voice I know all too well. But it faded as we heard the sound of car tires screeching.

I didn't even know that I was clutching my chest until Dean looked at me, "You alright Adrianna?" I backed away and then sprinted to the upstairs bathroom. As soon as I locked it, Dean was banging on the door and calling my name. I slid down the door and put my hands over my ears. My mind was just racing with all these thoughts. At this point, Dean stopped banging on the door, but kept asking if I was alright.

When I didn't answer, he sighed, "That's it; I'm unlocking the door." I scooted away while I think he found something to unlock the door with. He came in and instantly saw my on the floor. He hugged me and even though it was kinda awkward; I could tell he was trying.

I wiped my face, "Sorry for freaking out a little." He only hugged me tighter, "And sorry for allowing this to ruin the first night here."

"It's alright. Does this happen often?"

"This is the first time for the brick. The verbal abuse hasn't happened since almost a year ago."

He pulled me onto his lap so I could see his face, "You know who is behind it."

I played with my hair, "I have an idea of who it is."

"Then why don't you call the police?"

I chuckled, "Trust me, the police isn't gonna come until something bad happens."

He looked confused, "Who is that guy anyways."

I removed myself from him and walked away, "I'm going to clean the glass downstairs."

I put my hair in a quick bun and grabbed the broom. Dean kept asking if I needed help and I always shook my head no. he walked up to me when I was almost done cleaning up. I know he was staring at me, but I kept my focus on the ground. After making sure there was no more broken glass anywhere I walked past him and into the kitchen. I throw the glass away and was going to walk back out until I walked straight into his chest. I tried to walk around him but it was clear that he wasn't planning for me to go anywhere.

"Adrianna, look at me. Please?" he held onto me and I slowly looked into his eyes, "Thank you. Now please don't shut me out."

I nodded and he took my hand so he could lead me into the bedroom. I finally spoke up, "I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late."

Once we lay down, he was knocked out. It was kinda cute if you asked me. But I, on the other hand, was up for hours thinking about a lot of things. Around 4 in the morning I was finally able to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

**So I'm going to end the chapter here. This might have been a weird or confusing chapter, but there are better things in store. So like I always say, tell me your thoughts in the comments. I don't mind. Time to work on the next chapter.**

**-Oceana Solange**


End file.
